Um dia lindo de morrer
by Millene Haeer
Summary: Quinn era uma dessas pessoas perdidas e, por isso mesmo, queria fazer com que Rachel se perdesse também.
1. perdida

Antes de abrir as portas da entrada da escola, estranhou a falta de barulho do outro lado da madeira. Ao abrir e deparar-se com o extenso corredor vazio, estranhou, mas talvez o sinal já houvesse tocado. Porém, passando pelas portas, percebeu que realmente não havia ninguém. Franziu o cenho tentando recordar que dia era aquele e o motivo de estar em uma escola vazia. Aliás, o motivo de estar dentro da escola visto que perdera os três últimos dias de aula fumando e passando tempo embaixo dos bancos do campo de futebol.

O pensamento foi interrompido pela melodia vinda de não muito longe. Já sabia de onde e quem encontraria. Continuou pelo corredor, dobrou à esquerda e em poucos passos chegou ao auditório. Abriu a porta lentamente, sem querer fazer barulho e interromper a outra pessoa. Deu alguns passos até avistar a figura feminina tocando as últimas notas no piano preto bem no centro do palco. Sorriu por hábito. Sempre que via ou ouvia a outra, sentia a sensação de formigamento no corpo e o pescoço esquentar. Era uma sensação boa e dava vontade de sorrir.

Ao fim da música, aproximou-se de forma a ser vista pela morena que continuava sentada, com as mãos ainda sobre as teclas do piano e, ao ouvir os passos se aproximando, levantou a cabeça e encarou a loura que invadia o cômodo.

Pelo cenho franzido e o misto de surpresa e raiva, a loura esperava um longo discurso sobre seu comportamento nas últimas semanas e, possivelmente, mais uma tentativa de conversa da qual a loura ouviria por cinco minutos antes de, novamente, dar as costas e ir embora sabendo que apenas magoara mais a morena.

Pensando assim e sabendo todas as reações, a pergunta era porquê diabos continuava com aquilo? Estava mesmo cansada de sempre machucar os outros. Principalmente **ela**.

Contudo, o que ouviu não parecia ser uma tentativa de fazer as pazes.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Quinn?" Perguntou Rachel raivosamente levantando-se. "Você não deveria estar aqui. Você não pode estar aqui. Vá embora." Disse em tom de ordem.

Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha, e encarou Rachel como se a desafiasse a força-la a ir embora. Há pouco mais de um ano, talvez Rachel tivesse deixado-se intimar por aquela pose, mas, provavelmente, Quinn ainda estaria usando o uniforme vermelho e branco. Agora, Rachel a encarava um pouco menos irritada e um pouco mais assustada, mas o medo não parecia ser por conta da loura. Não totalmente.

"Você precisa ir embora, Quinn. Não é para você estar aqui." Olhou para os lados, parecendo alarmada, o que fez Quinn relaxar na pose, mas, logo em seguida, ficar em alerta sobre o perigo que ela nem sabia qual era. "Por que você está aqui, Quinn?" Perguntou a morena voltando a encará-la.

"É estranho. Tenho a sensação de que estava em outro lugar, mas, de repente, eu estava na frente da escola. E quando entrei, não havia ninguém." Franziu o cenho como se tentasse lembrar de algo. "Que dia é hoje? Por que **você** está aqui?"

Rachel a olhou totalmente surpresa como se Quinn não saber o motivo de ambas estarem ali fosse algo absurdo. E, para a morena, realmente era. Desde que chegara, sabia o porque de estar lá, sozinha.

"Você não soube." Disse sorrindo tristemente fazendo a loura sentir uma pontada no peito. "E também não lembra o motivo de estar aqui." Não sorria mais.

"O que está havendo, Rachel?" Perguntou finalmente. "Não há ninguém aqui e você está agindo como se realmente fosse para ser assim."

"Sente, Quinn." Apontou para uma cadeira atrás da loura que tinha certeza de não ter estado lá quando entrou, mas sentou mesmo assim. "Não sei dizer que dia estamos. E não, não deveria haver mais ninguém aqui além de mim. Aliás, não sei como você conseguiu chegar aqui."

"Estudo aqui também, Rachel, caso não tenha notado ainda." Rolou os olhos e levantou. "Se quer tanto que eu vá embora, eu vou." Deu as costas e já tocava a maçaneta quando sentiu a morena tocar-lhe o braço.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinha." Disse suavemente fazendo a loura encara-la. "Mas você não pode ficar aqui." Fechou ainda mais a mão no braço da outra. "Irei ajudá-la a encontrar a saída, mas precisamos ser rápidas."

"Acho que sei encontrar a saída da minha própria escola." Abriu a porta do auditório que levava ao corredor, mas quando passou por ela, não viu os armários e percebeu não estar mais dentro da escola.

O quarto à frente tinha as paredes de um violeta claro. Havia apenas uma cama de casal, uma penteadeira do lado esquerdo com algumas fotos coladas no espelho oval e uma porta do lado direito que levava ao closet junto do banheiro. Sobre a cama desarrumada, tinha um livro com as folhas já amareladas e um isqueiro. Contudo, o que chamou a atenção foi ver Rachel em pé, de frente a penteadeira, olhando fixamente uma foto em particular: ela e Quinn abraçadas, olhando uma pra a outra, ambas sorrindo.

"Eu fiz você feliz, Quinn?" A morena perguntou ainda encarando a foto.

Talvez a pergunta fosse válida, mas a loura estava mais preocupada em saber como elas foram parar em seu quarto quando há poucos instantes estavam no auditório da escola. Aproximou-se da outra, mas resolveu não chegar muito perto. Não sabia o motivo de se manter distante, gostava da proximidade das duas.

"Você é a pessoa que mais me faz feliz, Rachel." A morena a encarou inexpressiva. "Como viemos parar no meu quarto?" Perguntou querendo não se sentir tão vulnerável e exposta sob aquele olhar.

"Seu quarto está diferente da última vez que vim." Disse a morena olhando ao redor, percebendo a falta de móveis. "Você precisa lembrar, Quinn." Encarou a outra. De repente, o despertador sobre a penteadeira toca assustando a loura. "Precisamos continuar." Passando pela loura, foi até a porta por onde Quinn entrou e a abriu. Passando por ela, ambas estavam de volta aos corredores de McKinley.

Quinn sabia que não estava sonhando, apesar de tudo estar surreal até demais. Rachel já estava alguns passos à frente, andando com a mesma determinação de quando todos na escola a tinham como alvo. A loura bloqueou pensar nisso naquele momento e se forçou a seguir a morena.

_Rachel era, como diziam, presa fácil naquela pequena cidade habitada por uma maioria discriminatória. E ter dois pais, sendo um negro e outro judeu era bastante chamativo. Desde que se entendia por gente, recebia desde olhares tortos às piadas de conteúdo homofóbico e racistas. Além disso, as outras crianças nunca a aceitaram em seus círculos de amizade. A maioria dizia que ela era mimada, egoísta e se vestia como se tivesse deixado um cego escolher suas roupas. Tirando a ignorância geral das pessoas, a morena não entendeu o motivo de tanta hostilidade. _

_Ela não era mimada como diziam. Ser filha única tinha sim suas vantagens, e a morena era muito agradecida por seus pais poderem lhe dar coleções completas de filmes, jogos de karaokê, posters, CD's, blusas e canecas com tema de apresentações da Broadway, além das coisas básicas como comida, roupas, material de higiene, eletrônicos e um ou outro presente. Não, Rachel Berry não era mimada. Apenas gostava de ter tudo que a interessasse, mas tudo que conseguia ter era por merecer. Seus pais a disciplinaram bem e a ensinaram sobre limites. E a garota sempre aceitou em dividir, mas a maioria das pessoas não se interessavam em compartilhar com ela ou, quando aceitavam, se aproveitavam. _

_E ela não era egoísta como pensavam que ela fosse. Porque Rachel sabia quanto uma boa ação pode mudar o dia de alguém. Ou uma má. Ainda que a morena quisesse sim ter toda a atenção para si e sempre que tinha a oportunidade, falava de seu futuro como diva com muita fama e sucesso. Contudo, ela nunca esquecia que havia pessoas necessitando bem mais do que ela. Isso fez com que, por um mês, ela desse seu dinheiro do lanche para um sem-teto que passava em frente a sua casa todo dia. Indo mais além, a morena era voluntária em, praticamente, metade dos centros de ajuda que havia na cidade. Ela gostava das tardes em que contava histórias para as crianças – quase ninguém sabe, mas ela era ótima em inventar contos de fada e sempre imitava cada personagem, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de treinar para seu futuro nos palcos -. Também adorava as tardes em que jogava xadrez com os idosos – seu pai quem a ensinou, seu outro pai já não era tão bom em jogos de estratégia -. Não lhe era permitido ter um bichinho de estimação por conta de todos passarem muito tempo fora de casa, mas isso não impedia a morena de ajudar nos centros de resgates e canis. Rachel inclusive oferecia ajuda aos colegas de classe, mas a maioria não aceitava dizendo que seria ruim para a reputação andar com alguém como ela. E uma vez que aceitaram, era tudo parte uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. _

_Rachel, apesar de tudo, sempre tentava ver o melhor nas pessoas e nas intenções alheias. Ainda que, muitas vezes, sofresse com isso. Principalmente quando quem decidia implicar com ela era Quinn Fabray. Uma garota com rosto de anjo e que fazia o estilo de filha- perfeita-membro-de-uma-família-americana-perfeita. _

_Quinn sempre foi uma líder. Mesmo quando crianças era ela quem mandava os garotos puxar o cabelo de Rachel, pular em poças de lama quando ela estivesse próxima para sujar suas roupas, jogar minhocas em sua cabeça entre outras maldades. Quando se tornaram colegiais, a morena tinha esperanças que todos tivessem amadurecido e, finalmente, iriam aceita-la, mas os hormônios explodindo e a necessidade de pertencer a um grupo fez com que as brincadeiras evoluíssem. Eram banhos de raspadinha, desenhos pornográficos em banheiros, objetos furtados e abandonados em locais de difícil acesso e empurrões contra os armários. Quinn, é claro, era a mandante da maioria dessas ações. A loura, depois de se tornar chefe das líderes de torcida, pareceu se acalmar por um tempo, mas logo encaixou um horário para atormentar a morena. _

_Ninguém entendia de onde vinha tanto rancor e criatividade para atacar a outra. E ninguém questionava ou poderia ser a próxima vítima. As pessoas mais próximas de entender o que se passava na cabeça da loura eram suas duas melhores amigas, Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce. Ambas também faziam parte das líderes de torcida e, as três, eram como imãs; sempre juntas. Ainda que a personalidade de cada uma fosse bem diferente. _

_Santana sempre foi uma pessoa ameaçadora em matéria de força bruta. Não que ela fosse uma brutamontes gigante estilo segurança de boate, mas havia rumores de que seu soco de direita era realmente doloroso. E mordidas que tiravam sangue. E pequenos incêndios isolados. E um ou outro aluno que nunca mais foi visto, ainda que o diretor tenha dito se tratar de uma transferência de escola – mas quem se transfere para uma ilha no sul do país após dois meses de aula e logo depois de um incidente com Lopez? Duas vezes Rachel foi vítima de empurrões contra armários provocados pela Latina, e em ambas as vezes, o roxo do braço demorou quase duas semanas para sumir por completo. _

_Brittany já era o total inverso da latina. A loura era a pessoa mais ingênua e meiga que Rachel conhecia. Um pouco desorientada e imaginativa, mas nada que a fizesse um caso perdido apesar de muitos a acharem uma completa estúpida e uns mais corajosos terem verbalizado tal pensamento – como os dois alunos que parecem terem sido engolidos pela Terra depois que Santana os confrontou -. _

_Quinn era a abelha rainha da escola. Provavelmente, da cidade. Mais provável ainda, de qualquer lugar que chegasse a ir. Sua beleza e sagacidade abriam muitas portas. Apenas a sua presença já era bastante intimidadora. E quando não, bastava encarar a pessoa por alguns segundos e erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Rachel dificilmente se encontrava face-a-face com o diabo, mas quando acontecia, conseguia lembrar das rezas em hebraico que seu avô lhe ensinara quando menor e cobrava nas festas de fim de ano – ela nunca conseguia recitar corretamente até o fim quando ele pedia, mas bastava a loura aparecer em seu campo de visão que a morena recitava mentalmente cada palavra perfeitamente bem -. _

_Ser uma colegial não era tão mais difícil do que quando não era. Rachel sempre fazia os trabalhos acadêmicos sozinha, a menos que algum professor percebesse que seria muito trabalho para uma pessoa só e a jogava em algum grupo que a recebia mal. Nunca pisou no refeitório da escola, tirando o primeiro dia, onde teve a bandeja derrubada sobre o vestido novo e que teve o fim trágico do fundo de uma lata de lixo. Desse dia em diante, comia sozinha no auditório. Não tinha amigos de sua idade. E prendia a respiração sempre que via algum jogador ou líder de torcida andando em sua direção. _

_Seus pais tentaram persuadi-la a mudar de escola, mas Rachel não aceitou dizendo que quando fosse famosa, precisaria de um passado sofrido e inspirador para quando escrevessem sua biografia. Com o passar dos anos, a morena sentia-se tentada a aceitar a transferência, mas o orgulho era maior e passou a levar trocas de roupa e enganar os pais dizendo que as coisas estavam melhorando. Mesmo que eles sempre encontrassem alguma peça de roupa manchada jogada no lixo. _

_Mas as coisas realmente pareciam melhorar depois que Rachel conseguiu um novo professor para o clube de coral. O senhor Schuester era um bom professor ainda que a morena insistisse de que ele queria sabotar sua meta de tornar-se uma estrela da Broadway. E, com o clube conseguindo mais pessoas – até alguns jogadores de futebol se juntaram mesmo que, de início obrigados por Quinn que, pasmem, entrou no clube junto de Santana e Brittany -, Rachel conseguia finalmente se ver parte de um grupo. Apesar dela continuar fechando os ouvidos sempre que os demais membros do clube comentavam alguma coisa contra sua pessoa – o que era basicamente todo dia, mas tudo bem, quando ela for famosa todos eles estarão implorando por alguma ajuda da parte dela -. _

_Então as coisas chegaram em um ponto de constância quando Quinn engravidou do melhor amigo do namorado e todos descobriram a verdade. A loura foi expulsa do time de torcida, recebeu toda a ajuda possível de todos do Nova Direções, e passou a morar com Santana após ser expulsa de casa pelo pai e sua mãe não fazer nada. Rachel ainda tentou oferecer apoio no que quer que fosse, mas depois da terceira rejeição, conformou-se em ser uma mera espectadora, mas sempre estava por perto. _

_Estava por perto quando a loura quase tomba em um dos ensaios em grupo. A morena conseguiu segura-la bem na hora, mas logo que a loura conseguiu o equilíbrio de volta, a morena foi empurrada para o lado. Estava perto quando um jogador calouro de futebol quis mostrar-se corajoso e aproximava com um copo de raspadinha pronto para jogar na loura, mas Rachel se meteu na frente bem na hora. Em pouco segundos, Santana surgiu sabe-se lá de onde e confrontou o rapaz que tentou atacar sua melhor amiga. Rachel foi esquecida no canto, coberta por uma gosma azul e, resignada se arrastou ao banheiro mais próximo. Estava perto quando Quinn vomitava a alma em uma manhã de enjôo matinal e precisou ser deixada na casa dos Lopez. Consuelo Lopez bem que quis que a morena ficasse para o jantar, mas Quinn a encarou desafiando-a a aceitar o convite. Rachel não queria morrer antes de ganhar, pelo menos, um Tony, então inventou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Estava perto quando chegou ainda mais cedo do que de costume na sala de coral e encontrou a loura chorando de uma forma tão intensa que a morena chegou a pensar se haveria a possibilidade da outra ficar desidratada. Após quase quarenta minutos tentando acalma-la, Brittany apareceu e conduziu Quinn para longe depois de agradecer Rachel por mandar um amigo duende avisa-la que a amiga não estava bem. Estava perto quando a bolsa estourou logo após a apresentação nas Seletivas e, por força maior, estavam sozinhas em um corredor atrás do palco. Ambas se olharem em pânico até que Rachel guiou a loura para a rua, parou um táxi se jogando bem na frente dele – literalmente – e acompanhou Quinn durante todas as cinco horas de parto. Teria se comunicado mais cedo com o restante do grupo, ou algum adulto responsável, mas com a pressa esquecera o celular e a loura não a deixara se afastar. Um raio-x, a confirmação da mão direita quebrada e um gesso depois, a morena avisou aos demais onde estavam, recebeu ameaças pela parte de Santana, e um abraço de agradecimento da parte de Brittany, e deixou o hospital logo que soube que mãe e filha passavam bem e viu os demais colegas entrando no quarto da loura. _

_Rachel não esperava qualquer tipo de agradecimento da parte de Quinn. Ela queria e até imaginou os diversos cenários, mas sabia que não teria um na vida real. Contudo, saber que Shelby Cocoran - sua mãe biológica, que a teve e a deu por dinheiro e uma chance na Broadway, que a rejeitou pela segunda vez quando mãe e filha se reencontraram em uma competição de coral -, foi a mãe adotiva seleciona por Quinn, a morena faltou dez dias de aula e aumentou as sessões com a psicóloga de duas para três vezes por semana. _

_Após as férias de verão, Quinn voltou a ser a chefe das líderes de torcida e tudo voltou a ser como antes. Um pouco pior visto que o banho de raspadinha passou a ser até cinco vezes por semana e até alunos calouros a escolhiam como vítima de brincadeiras infames. _

_Era um sábado quando estava na ala infantil do mesmo hospital em que Quinn dera a luz. Aquela tarde iria contar histórias para as crianças com câncer. Usava um vestido novo e tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Passara a manhã preparando biscoitos e cupcakes de diversos sabores. Quando entrou na área comum da ala, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Brittany em roupas de dança ensinando alguns passos para as crianças. De vez em quando, as duas se encontravam fora da escola em algum centro comunitário ou no hospital, mas Rachel não se atrevia a levar aquela amizade secreta para a escola. Esperou alguns minutos, até a aula acabar, então aplaudiu chamando atenção para si. As crianças sorriram e correram para abraça-la para, logo depois darem espaço para Brittany receber a outra._

"_El!" Exclamou a dançarina praticamente se jogando na morena e abraçando forte sendo retribuída. "Eu gostei do seu vestido novo." Comentou afastando-se e analisando melhor a morena que não fazia ideia de como a outra sabia se tratar de uma roupa nova. "Você deveria prender o cabelo mais vezes. Você tem um rosto bonito." _

"_Obrigada, Ny." Disse corada. Brittany era uma das poucas pessoas, além de seus pais e familiares, que a elogiava. "O que você estava ensinando hoje?"_

"_Salsa!" Disse excitada puxando a morena pela mão até o centro da sala. As crianças estavam sentadas, espalhadas, esperando pela história. "Qual história você vai contar hoje?" Perguntou sentando em um espaço na poltrona e puxada uma das crianças consigo. _

"_Você vai saber quando eu contar, Ny." Piscou sorridente. _

_Após distribuir os biscoitos e cupcakes, beber alguns goles de água e ter toda a atenção para si, Rachel paralisou ao ver duas figuras entrando no cômodo. Brittany seguiu o olhar da amiga, mas diferente desta, acenou alegremente para as figuras de Quinn e Santana que vinha se aproximando. Por instinto, Rachel deu um passo para trás e buscou pela saída mais rápida não tendo muita esperança que as duas não fizessem ou falassem nada contra ela - mesmo estando em um hospital e na frente de várias crianças, enfermeiras e alguns pais. _

"_Que bom que puderam vir." Disse Brittany sorrindo e apontando para dois lugares vazios perto de si. "El ainda não começou a contar a história. Ela trouxe biscoitos e cupcakes dessa vez. El cozinha muito bem, vocês vão gostar." _

_Santana encarou Rachel como se decidindo entre atacar ou brincar um pouco antes do golpe fatal. Já Quinn, a encarava de forma curiosa e até surpresa. _

"_Você é a El?" Perguntou a loura erguendo uma sobrancelha. Rachel não confiava na própria voz naquele momento e apenas acenou confirmando o apelido._

"_Por que nunca nos disse que a mãos-de-homem era a sua amiga secreta, Britt?" Perguntou Santana ainda encarando Rachel. _

"_Mas eu disse." Franziu o cenho. "Quem mais tem a voz bonita, gosta de amarelo, é pequena e veste roupas estranhas, mas bonitas e que me lembram bonecas?" _

"_Então, El, que história vai contar hoje?" Perguntou Quinn parecendo se divertir com aquele encontro inusitado. _

"_Preferia que não me chamasse assim, Quinn. Brittany quem criou tal apelido e não acho certo que alguém além dela o use." Engoliu em seco quando viu os olhos da loura cerrar. Brittany apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando. _

"_Apenas comece a história, sua transexual." _

_Rachel quis dar um de seus longos discursos a respeito de não ser um transexual, apesar de não se sentir ofendida por ser chamada de um, mas quando uma das crianças perguntou o que a palavra significava, achou melhor começar a história antes que sua vontade de educar a todos ali sobre sexualidade, prevalecesse. _

_Ao fim, todos bateram palmas. Mesmo Quinn e Santana, ainda que esta precisou de um cutucão por parte de Brittany. Quando a maioria das crianças já tinha deixado a área, Brittany arrastou Santana para um canto da sala e engajou em uma conversa com uma menina loura de nove anos. Rachel viu Quinn levantar e, com graciosidade, aproximar-sei. Fingiu estar juntando alguns brinquedos espalhados esperando que a loura mudasse seu caminho._

"_Você é realmente muito boa em contar histórias." Deu uma mordida no restante no cupcake que tinha em mãos. "E em cozinhar. Achei que você e sua família comiam apenas por delivery." _

"_Como é de conhecimento da maioria, aproveito cada oportunidade para aprimorar minha presença no palco e meu talento para o teatro. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha encenação de hoje. E quanto a minha habilidade culinária, meus pais e eu preferimos pedir comida em casa por conta do pouco tempo que temos para cozinhar nós mesmos a maioria das refeições, mas sempre que podemos, o fazemos." _

"_Você não é capaz mesmo de aceitar um elogio com apenas um obrigado." Rachel decidiu não responder. Provavelmente falaria um novo monólogo e isso poderia irritar mais a loura que poderia ataca-la com um bisturi, deixa-la inconsciente e joga-la numa maca alegando te-la encontrado em algum beco. "Este sábado vai ter uma festa lá em casa. Vista algo que me impeça de saber a cor da sua calcinha." A morena corou. Com certeza, as saias que usava tinham mais pano do que o uniforme de líder de torcida. "19h e não se atrase." _

"_Ignorando seu tom de ordem, me questiono o motivo do convite porque certamente você não está me confundindo com outra pessoa, a menos que você esteja sofrendo de alucinação o que pode ser um sintoma de tumor no cérebro e... Oh, meu Deus, Quinn, você não está doente, está?" Perguntou ansiosa pensando nos demais sintomas de tumor e buscando na memória todos os encontros que tivera com a loura para saber se deixou passar algum sinal da doença._

"_Não estou doente. Não posso chama-la para uma festa sem estar morrendo?"_

"_Que bom que está saudável e que tenha pleno conhecimento do funcionamento de seu corpo. E sinto muito em ser cética quanto ao seu convite e questionar suas razões para o mesmo, mas nós não somos amigas e você sempre fez questão de afirmar e demonstrar isso mesmo eu tendo, diversas vezes, tentando uma aproximação." _

"_Apenas apareça." Deu de ombros._

"_Isso é mais um plano elaborado com o intuito de me humilhar? Novamente?"_

"_Pare de ser tão pessimista sobre mim. É apenas uma festa com todo mundo do coral."_

"_A presença dos nossos colegas de classes e coral não faz com que eu me sinta mais segura, na verdade." Falou amarga e olhando para o chão, com os braços soltos e sua aparência era como a de quem carregava algo muito pesado. Quinn cruzou os braços, não esperando aquela confissão, apesar de fazer sentido. _

"_Não vai haver nenhuma humilhação. É somente uma festa." Repetiu._

"_Ei, Q, vamos!" Chamou Santana mais afastada. Brittany terminava de se despedir de uma das crianças._

"_Te vejo na escola." Disse a loura dando as costas para Rachel e indo embora._

_Muito bem, ainda era quinta-feira, o que deixava a morena com dois dias para decidir se acreditava mais uma vez no rosto angelical e nas palavras surpreendentemente sem ódio para, mais tarde, se decepcionar novamente e ter mais um vídeo de humilhação no YouTube. _

_Claro que Quinn poderia estar apenas a convidando para uma festa real apenas com o intuito de inclui-la no grupo. Contundo, nem mesmo Rachel era tão ingênua. Caso deixasse a curiosidade tomar-lhe de conta, precisaria levar o celular carregado, escolher uma roupa que não fizesse tanta falta depois de manchada, e pedir que seus pais a ligassem a cada trinta minutos apenas para que se assegurassem de que estava viva e consciente. _

Quinn não lembrava da escola ser tão grande e cheia de corredores e portas. Rachel seguia na frente, andando com a cabeça erguida, corpo levemente inclinado para frente e uma expressão determinada. A loura sempre admirou em como a outra nunca se deixava abater. Mesmo com todas as ações e palavras crueis, Rachel ignorava a tudo e todos que lhe eram prejudiciais e continuava seu caminho. Seus olhos sempre brilhando de coragem e sua postura sempre pronta para receber a próxima raspadinha sem deixar que a parassem.

Desde pequena, Quinn foi ensinada a ser a pessoa perfeita e a nunca demonstrar sentimentos ou pedir ajuda. Qualquer problema maior era ignorado. Seu pai sempre teve a esposa e as filhas como troféus por serem belas mulheres que sabiam manter uma conversa interessante e eram bem educadas. Recorrer a ele era somente quando precisa de dinheiro para sair ou pedir permissão para algo. Sua mãe era um pouco mais presente. Ela lhe comprou seu primeiro sutiã e teve a conversa embaraçosa sobre menstruação, mas Quinn nunca se sentiu confortável para falar de algo além de roupas e maquiagem. Mesmo quando namorava Finn, elas nunca conversaram sobre sexo. Ou qualquer coisa relacionada. Não conversavam nem mesmo sobre coisas banais como amigos, escola – além de perguntar sobre as notas -, livros, programas de tv, sonhos. Não conversava sobre essas coisas nem mesmo com sua irmã. Na verdade, a diferença de idade atrapalhava as irmãs Fabray em terem coisas em comum.

Ainda pequena, em seu primeiro dia no jardim de infância, ao conhecer Rachel sabia que tinha de odia-la. A morena era a filha do pecado: dois pais, sendo um judeu. E quando ela falava, ninguém conseguiu acompanhar. Suas roupas pareciam versões maiores de roupas de bonecas que a avô de Quinn colecionava. E Rachel era ambiciosa, mesmo criança já falava sobre shows da Broadway e em como seria famosa quando mais velha. A pessoas não gostava de alguém que sabe quem é e o que quer. Isso faz o resto das pessoas se sentir mais perdidas. E Quinn era uma dessas pessoas perdidas.

Então a loura escolheu o mais simples; faria com que Rachel se perdesse também. Porém, nunca se fez a prática. E parte de Quinn gostava de ver a morena ignorar cada obstáculo que a loura lhe jogava. E em parte, Quinn queria saber se havia um limite na determinação da outra.

Quando a loura engravidou, parou de ser a pessoa mais assustadora da escola – mas não menos intimidadora. Então todos souberam a real identidade do pai e o seu próprio a expulsou de casa. Quinn nunca esquecera da raiva de Russell e da rejeição de Judy ao ficar acuada vendo a filha mais nova fazer as malas e sair de casa chorando sem destino. Santana quem a acolheu após a segunda noite de Quinn usar um tatame e dormir na sala de coral da escola. Se a latina não a tivesse pressionado, a loura jamais diria sobre a noite fatídica onde foi deserdada.

A partir daí, as coisas passaram a melhorar. Finn continuava magoado por ter sido enganado – e mais ainda por ter acreditado na mentira -, mas ele, Puck e a loura conseguiam ter uma convivência pacífica. E todos do grupo do coral a apoiavam quando precisava, mas a única pessoa que estava lá incondicionalmente, mesmo contra a vontade da loura, era Rachel.

A morena lhe aparecia com livros sobre gravidez na adolescência, maternidade, nomes para bebes e outros. E sempre lhe oferecia água e barras de cereais tirados de sabe-se lá onde porque uma mulher grávida precisa do máximo de hidratação e nutrientes possível. Rachel também se dispunha a carregar os livros, puxar portas e cadeiras e, fazer companhia enquanto vomitava as tripas por conta do enjôo matinal ou do cheiro de alguma comida em particular preparada no refeitório.

Rachel também foi quem a segurou firmemente numa tarde de ensaio de ensaio em grupo. A loura errou o passo e tropeçou no próprio pé. Fechara os olhos esperando a queda que nunca veio porque dois braços a puxaram de volta. Quinn nunca perceberam na força da outra até esse momento. E, aos nove meses de gravidez, enquanto voltava do banheiro em meio a uma competição de coral, era a morena que estava presente quando sua bolsa estourou. Numa decisão rápida, por parte de Rachel, ambas estavam dentro de um táxi indo para o hospital - táxi que a morena parou se jogando na frente fazendo Quinn esquecer a dor da contração por alguns segundos paralisada de medo, e de surpresa, e imaginar o que diria aos outros quando tivesse de explicar porque Rachel estava em uma cirurgia enquanto a loura estava dando a luz -.

Quase dois dias após Beth nascer, Quinn juntou toda a sua coragem e assinou os papéis de adoção deixando que Shelby Cocoran, mãe biológica de Rachel, levasse sua – não legalmente - filha embora. A loura, por muito tempo, se forçou a acreditar que escolhera Shelby porque a mulher oferecia tudo o que Beth precisava, mas no fundo sabia que assim estaria sempre ligada, de alguma forma, à Rachel.

Três meses depois, Quinn voltava ao colégio como chefe das líderes de torcida e morando novamente com a mãe. Russell foi expulso de casa após Judy ter o bom senso de escolher a filha sem-teto e mãe adolescente, ao marido distante e indiferente.

Rachel voltou a ser alvo de seu desafeto, mas somente porque a morena a deixara sozinha logo após o nascimento de Beth e, por três meses, não tentou entrar em contato. Quinn se sentiu rejeitada e voltou querendo vingança pelo tratamento silencioso. Não que a morena soubesse disso ou mesmo merecesse, é claro.

E em uma tarde após Brittany passar horas falando de como sua amiga El sabia cantar, cozinhar bem, gostava de amarelo e era tão pequena que a dançarina queria leva-la consigo o tempo todo, Quinn decidiu que queria conhecer tal pessoa. Santana aderiu a ideia, ainda que achasse que a namorada estivesse falando de um de seus amigos imaginários. Foi uma surpresa saber que El era realmente uma pessoa real. Mais surpresa ainda foi descobrir que se tratava de Rachel.

Em uma decisão de último momento, após Rachel divertir a todos em uma encenação perfeita de um faz-de-conta, Quinn convidou a morena para uma festa em sua casa – a verdade era que queria chamar a outra para uma tarde de filmes e comida calóricas, mas sabia que Rachel provavelmente sairia correndo alegando ser o fim do mundo, isso ou cantaria algo de mesma dramaticidade. Contundo, o convite foi recebido com desconfiança – com raz**ões** – por parte da morena. E isso fez um misto de emoções na loura que sabia que não tinha direito de ter raiva ou mágoa, mas ainda assim os tinha.

Finalmente Rachel parou de andar fazendo Quinn quase colidir com ela por não estar prestando mais atenção no caminho depois de tantas voltas. A morena parecia incerta de abrir ou não a porta a frente. Quinn a tocou gentilmente no braço, sendo encarada pelas orbes castanhas e, num segundo de decisão, a morena girou a maçaneta.

A cozinha não era muito grande. Cinco pessoas poderiam andar por ela perfeitamente bem. Quinn reconheceu sendo a cozinha da casa do senhor Schuester, ainda que a geladeira tenha sido mudada de lugar e houvesse alguns enfeites femininos, claramente postos pela senhora Pillsbury. Rachel estava de pé, em frente a pia, terminando de lavar algumas xícaras e pratos.

"Deseja beber algo, Quinn?" Perguntou a morena calmamente, como se aquela fosse sua cozinha e elas não tivessem acabado de, magicamente, mudarem novamente de ambiente. "Peço desculpas pela bagunça, mas o senhor Schuester e a senhora Pillsbury andam sem tempo de lavar a louça ultimamente." Apontou a cadeira pedindo que a loura senta-se.

"Por que você está lavando a louça deles?"

"Eu sou a razão dela estar suja." Disse como se fosse óbvio. "E também sou a razão dela ter sido esquecida."

"Você os tem visitado muito?" Perguntou curiosa e desconfiada. Caso a resposta fosse afirmativa, o que levaria Rachel a visitar tanto um professor e uma conselheira da escola?

"Claro que não. As pessoas dessa cidade possuem a mente pequena e logo pensam em conclusões maliciosas." Terminou de lavar o último prato e passou a enxuga-lo. "Não tenho nenhum problema em visita-los, mas sei que poderiam questionar minha motivação. Contudo, uma das últimas reuniões de grupo que tivemos foi aqui. Acredito que não é muito suspeito um grupo de crianças de coral visitar seu professor de coral com sua noiva presente. Ainda mais nas circunstancias em que estávamos."

"Noiva? Will e Emma estão noivas?"

"Há exatas quatro semana, sim." Parou de enxugar a louça. "Eles quiseram que você fizesse parte das comemorações, Quinn." E encarou a loura. "Não consegui deixar de imaginar você me pedindo em casamento."

"Não acha um pouco cedo?" Sorriu de lado. "E por que eu quem iria propor?"

"Não importa mais. Não é como se fosse acontecer, de qualquer jeito." Quinn franziu o cenho percebendo a tristeza na voz da outra. Queria dizer que ainda poderia acontecer. Que já imaginara as duas casadas, morando em Nova Iorque, Rachel sendo uma estrela do teatro e ela sendo... bom, qualquer coisa desde que pudesse pagar as contas e comprar presentes pra morena. Queria dizer que imaginava uma garotinha com os mesmos olhos castanhos e o mesmo gosto musical. Queria dizer muito mais coisas. "Quando você sair daqui, espero que encontre a pessoa certa para você. Que essa pessoa cuide de você e que você a deixe entrar completamente na sua vida. Espero que vocês sejam imensamente felizes." Virou sorrindo. Seus olhos estavam molhados, mas ela segurava as lágrimas.

"Rachel"

"Você sempre quis morar no campo, Quinn. Espero que possam morar no campo." Suspirou parecendo muito cansada. "Guie seus filhos bem, Quinn. Não os proteja demais, mas não os negligencie. Você será uma ótima mãe, Quinn. No tempo certo, claro. E sei que Beth ficará feliz em ser uma irmã mais velha."

"Por que você fala como se não fosse acompanhar tudo isso? Mesmo se não chegarmos a nos casar, você ainda seria minha amiga, certo?" Perguntou insegura.

"Claro que seriamos amigas!" Estendeu o pano sobre a pia. "Mas não creio que poderei estar mais presente em sua vida, Quinn. Não por escolha minha, é claro."

"Então por quê?"

Um bipe vindo do forno irradiou pelo cômodo chamando a atenção das duas.

"Precisamos continuar. Se você pretende formar uma família, preciso tira-la daqui." E seguiu para a porta que levava a ligação com a sala de estar. Quinn a seguiu conformada e em silêncio, mas querendo dizer que pretendia ter uma família com ela.

No sábado pela manhã, Rachel sentara na entrada de seu closet, com uma taça de sorvete em mãos e tentando se decidir por uma roupa que pudesse jogar no lixo, mais tarde, sem tanto apego. Havia decidido comparecer a festa na mansão Fabray, e passara as primeiras horas daquele dia se preparando psicologicamente para qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer à noite. Pensou em todos os cenários e se achava preparada até mesmo caso tentassem roubar suas roupas e força-la a deixar a festa nua e a pé de volta para casa. Não teve coragem de contar aos pais aonde realmente ia. Dissera que dormiria na casa da senhora Kimmel e eles aceitaram achando que a velha senhora estivesse nos momentos de muita saudade dos filhos crescidos e casados, e tivesse pedido que Rachel lhe desse um pouco de companhia.

Quinn não havia lhe chamado para dormir lá após a festa, mas a morena decidiu que não voltaria para casa após mais uma humilhação de seus colegas. Não queria que seus pais a vissem chorando – novamente -.

_Como não poderia contar com as ligações a cada trinta minutos de seus pais – ou qualquer outra pessoa -, a morena configurou o alarme do próprio celular e fingiria ser uma mensagem de seus pais pedindo que voltasse imediatamente para casa. Com sorte, todos os presentes estariam bêbados demais para perceber a fraude. E, no pior das hipóteses, estaria levando o canivete suíço do pai que possuía GPS. Rachel não entendia a razão de ter um canivete-celular, mas naquele momento, achou o dinheiro absurdo que fora gasto com aquele objeto finalmente válido. _

_Havia saído de casa exatamente às 18h30. Tinha resolvido ir a pé, mas estava levando uma lasanha vegana e brownie. Não poderia carregar ambas as bandejas até a casa da loura mesmo não sendo muito longe. Esperava que levando comida, seja qual fosse a pegadinha, a loura fosse um pouco misericordiosa. Além disso, precisava de um canto para dormir e sustentar a mentira que contara aos pais._

_Claro que Quinn sempre poderia jogar a comida em sua cara e furar os pneus de seu carro, mas a morena preferia não seguir essa linha de raciocínio. _

_Dobrando na rua da loura, passou a respirar mais pausadamente e pensar em uma lista de prós e contras em ir à festa e em passar direto e voltar para casa. A mentira de voltar mais cedo já estava na ponta da língua, é claro, mas parando o carro em frente a mansão Fabray às exata 19h, Rachel respirou fundo e abriu a porta._

_Talvez Quinn tivesse ouvido o motor do carro ou, por acaso, havia decidido ir lá fora apenas por vontade de olhar o movimento da rua, porque quando Rachel abriu a porta traseira para pegar as bandejas de comida, sentiu uma presença a mais atrás de si e percebeu se tratar da loura._

"_Você veio." Olhou para dentro do carro identificando o que a morena estava indo pegar. "E trouxe comida. Não precisava. Eu não pretendia deixar que meus convidados morressem de fome, sabe?" Disse divertida empurrando suavemente a morena para o lado, pegou a bandeja de brownie e deu para que Rachel segurasse, enquanto pegou a outra bandeja e fechou a porta._

"_Apesar de nunca ter participado de uma de suas festas, ou de qualquer festa, tenho pleno conhecimento de que você é uma ótima anfitriã, Quinn, mas meus pais me ensinaram a sempre levar algum prato de comida ou presente quando fosse convidada à casa de alguém." Ativou o alarme do carro que automaticamente travou todas as portas. _

"_De qualquer forma, obrigada, mas repito, não precisava." Abriu a porta de entrada e gesticulou para que a morena entrasse primeiro, então fechou a porta atrás de si. Rachel deu uma rápida olhada no interior da casa. Por fora, já era possível ter uma ideia de quão grande a casa era, mas por dentro, parecia ainda maior. E tudo estava perfeitamente organizado e combinando. Desde a decoração aos móveis pareciam caros e a morena temeu em quebrar alguma coisa. _

"_Você tem uma bela casa, Quinn. E a decoração é fabulosa."_

"_Foi reformada depois que Russell foi expulso daqui." Deu de ombros seguindo caminho e indo até a cozinha. Colou a bandeja com lasanha dentro do forno e a de brownie sobre a mesa junto de outros pratos. Dois deles, Rachel reconheceu serem veganos e olhou de forma questionadora para a loura. "Eu disse que não pretendia deixar meus convidados morrerem de fome. Logicamente, se você vinha, eu não podia deixa-la comendo apenas salada e tomando água."_

"_Quinn, é muito delicadeza da sua parte. Eu não sabia de que estava a par do meu veganismo." Disse sorrindo tanto pelo gesto como pela ironia das próprias palavras. "Desculpe causar problema por conta do meu tipo de alimentação. Eu posso quitar com você depois, basta me dizer o preço que eu"_

"_Quem não sabe algo sobre você? Logo você que fala até para quem não quer ouvir sobre seus hábitos, manias e desejos." Rachel corou e permaneceu em silêncio. "E eu convidei você, lembra? A comida e a bebida são por minha conta. Essa é da ideia de festa. Comida e bebida de graça."_

"_Oh. Está bem." Passou a brincar com a barra da blusa que usava, sem saber o que dizer. _

"_Acho que nunca a vi de calça fora das apresentações do coral." Quinn parecia analisar a veste da morena, a encarando de cima a baixo deixando Rachel consciente de si mesma. "Eu não esperava realmente que levasse a sério quando eu disse para usar algo com mais pano. Acho que eu esperava por um vestido." Deu de ombros. "Você fica bem de calça."A morena corou, sem parar de brincar com a barrar da blusa._

"_Obrigada, Quinn." Levantou o olhar e prestou atenção no vestido da outra. "Você está muito bonita. Não que já não fosse, mas esse vestido realça seus olhos e o colo dos seios sem que seja de uma forma vulgar. E seu colar, apesar de simples, complementa sua vestimenta." _

"_O colo dos meus seios?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha e Rachel percebeu o que dissera e corou mais ainda voltando a encarar o chão em silêncio. "Ninguém nunca me elogiou além de simplesmente dizer que estou bonita ou legal. E, com certeza, não sem querer meu corpo." Sorriu de lado com o óbvio constrangimento da outra."Ou você quer meu corpo?" Rachel a encarou surpresa e começou a gesticular freneticamente._

"_N-não! Quero dizer, eu poderia facilmente querer sim, digo, não somente seu corpo" Fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo antes de encarar a loura. "Você é esplendorosamente linda, Quinn, mas você é bem mais do que isso. Eu ficaria honrada em te-la, mas não somente por causa da sua beleza." Disse suavemente fazendo a loura corar com a intensidade das palavras da outra._

_Rachel estava mais do que embaraçada e tudo o que mais queria era sair correndo daquela casa e nunca mais ter de encarar a loura na vida. Talvez esse fosse o plano, fazer a morena corar até que entrasse em combustão e explodisse em varias estrelas douradas – e o quão dramática ela estava sendo?-. Sob o olhar atento da loura, esperava que os demais convidados aparecessem naquele momento, com câmeras de vídeo e rindo. Só então percebeu que a casa estava silenciosa demais._

"_Quinn, onde estão os demais convidados?" Perguntou num misto de curiosidade e medo._

"_Oh." Olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa em forma de galinha. "Você chegou na hora exata. Geralmente, as pessoas começam a chegar meia hora mais tarde do que o combinado." _

"_Pontualidade é importante." Colocou as mãos na cintura parecendo uma mãe prestes a dar uma bronca no filho pequeno. _

"_Quer comer ou beber alguma coisa? E enquanto esperamos, podemos ver algum filme na sala." _

_A morena estava mesmo com fome. E se fosse sair correndo daquela casa em alguns minutos, preferia faze-lo alimentada visto que sua próxima refeição seria apenas o almoço do dia seguinte – seria estranho voltar para casa tão cedo e antes de ter tomado café na senhora Kimmel. _

_Quase uma hora depois, ambas estavam focadas na televisão, mas não no filme que passava. Quinn não sabia como agir perto da morena que, por sua vez, estava em alerta ao menor sinal de perigo contra sua pessoa. Foi um alívio – e um novo início de ansiedade para Rachel – quando a campanhia tocou e o barulho de conversas e cumprimentos começava a encher a casa. Uma hora depois, e a casa estava cheia de gente. Todos do grupo de coral estava lá, junto de alguns jogadores e outros alunos da McKinley. Rachel estava no sofá, entre Tina e uma líder de torcida. A morena segurava um copo de alguma bebida, mas não a consumia. Além de precisar estar sóbria quando fosse o momento da pegadinha, precisava estar bem para dirigir. _

_Contudo, os minutos passavam e ninguém parecia prestes a fazer algo contra ela. Todos pareciam simplesmente se divertir e a ignoravam. Os únicos que falaram com ela, apenas para dizer oi, foram os demais membros do Nova Direções. E Quinn, vez ou outra, perguntava se ela estava com fome, se gostaria de algo para beber, ou se precisava de qualquer outra coisa. _

_Da última vez que a loura perguntou isso, Rachel mordeu a língua para não pedir que o que quer que a loura pretendia, executasse logo porque seus nervos a estavam matando, além disso, já havia passado seu horário de dormir e seu corpo estava cansando. _

_No lugar disso, pediu um copo de qualquer bebida e sorriu polidamente quando recebeu um sob o olhar desconfiado da loura. _

_Duas da manhã e sem drama algum, Rachel se viu, as últimas duas horas, escondida na cozinha. E na última hora, passara a servir quem quer que entrasse e pedisse por algo para comer ou beber. Havia acabado de dar o último pedaço de brownie a um aluno que ela reconheceu de sua aula de álgebra, quando voltou a sentar e Quinn entrou no cômodo parecendo indignada com alguma coisa. Rachel ficou tensa, achando ser aquela a hora que receberia raspadinhas sem fim na cara. E talvez fosse empurrada na piscina. Ou trancada em algum baú e enterrada viva. _

"_Onde você estava todo esse tempo?" Perguntou a loura gritando para abafar a música alta e ser ouvida._

"_Eu estava aqui." Respondeu no mesmo volume, mas num tom de culpa._

"_E porque diabos você está aqui? Caso não tenha percebido, está tendo uma festa lá fora." _

"_A festa está maravilhosa, Quinn. Todos estão se divertindo. Entretanto, não sou acostumada a ficar longas horas acordada. É de extrema importância regular as horas de sono e relaxamento mental e eu levo isso muito à sério. Meu horário de dormir foi horas atrás e sinto-me cansada, mas acredito sermos as únicas sóbrias aqui e seria egoísmo meu deixa-la com todo o trabalho de limpeza." _

"_Você está cansada, mas se recusa a ir embora para esperar todo mundo ir e então me ajudar na limpeza?" Disse incrédula e olhando para a outra como se Rachel tivesse anunciado sua perda de voz. Bom, talvez para a loura fosse uma notícia boa, mas não seria para a morena. "Você sempre consegue me surpreender." E sorriu, deixando Rachel sozinha novamente e começando a servir um jogador que entrou logo depois da loura partir._

_Meia hora depois e a casa estava vazia. Rachel piscou achando ter dormido na cadeira, ainda na cozinha, ou talvez tivesse batido a cabeça e estava em coma porque logo que Quinn saiu da presença da morena, finalizou a festa e ordenou que todo mundo ajudasse a recolher o lixo ou a ressaca seria o pior dos problemas. Até quem havia ficado inconsciente por conta da bebida, acordou e ajudou de alguma forma a limpar a sujeira. Copos, garrafas, pratos de plástico e canudos foram separados em sacos de lixo, enquanto vômitos, líquidos e comidas eram limpos do chão ou de qualquer superfície que se encontravam. _

_Puck acabou dando carona para Finn e Artie, enquanto Santana e Brittany, há muito tempo já haviam ido para um dos quartos de hóspedes. Rachel ainda não acreditava que a loura expulsara a todos para que pudesse finalmente ir embora e dormir. _

_O que levava a outro problema: ela não poderia ir para casa até que amanhecesse. E, de forma alguma, iria pedir para ficar. Então, para onde iria?A ideia inicial era estacionar no jardim de um de seus colegas e dormir no carro, mas todos haviam ido e ela não queria simplesmente amanhecer no gramado de alguém._

"_Preciso de uma vassoura, panos e produtos de limpeza e luvas." Disse Rachel após fechar a porta para o último convidado. _

"_Para quê?" Perguntou Quinn. A morena precisava ganhar tempo para pensar onde dormiria, mas a loura não precisava saber disso._

"_Apesar de todo o lixo ter sido recolhido" Apontou os três sacos de lixo cheios ao pé da porta. "o chão e diversas superfícies da casa continuam sujas. Além disso, alguns móveis e objetos foram tirados do lugar." _

"_São três da manhã. Depois de dez horas de sono e cinco xícaras de café, eu termino de arrumar a casa." _

"_Não é nenhum incomodo para mim, Quinn."Insistiu._

"_Mas é pra mim." Franziu o cenho._

"_Oh. Certo." Cruzou os braços num gesto de defesa. "Então acho melhor eu ir." Talvez pudesse ficar no estacionamento de algum restaurante. Ou mesmo na escola. _

"_Se você faz tanta questão, pode dormir aqui e me ajudar depois. Em um horário humano, claro." _

_A morena a encarou surpresa. Pensou que, talvez, esse fosse o plano. Faze-la dormir lá e ataca-la durante seu sono enquanto estivesse em seu momento mais vulnerável, mas estava tão cansada que deu de ombros e aceitou a oferta. Quinn a guiou a um dos quartos de hóspedes, mostrou onde cada coisa do banheiro ficava e lhe estendeu uma roupa mais confortável para dormir. Rachel agradeceu, se trocou e afundou na cama aconchegante dormindo rapidamente. _

_Algumas horas depois, a morena acordou sentindo um peso a mais sobre o estômago. Abriu os olhos, piscou algumas vezes até a visão entrar em foco e olhou para o braço sobre si. Adrenalina correu seu corpo e tudo que conseguiu pensar foi '**é agora**'. Contudo, nada aconteceu. Olhou para o lado e viu Brittany deitada, colada a si e franziu o cenho. Delicadamente, retirou o braço de cima de si, e sentou. Teve uma surpresa maior ao encontrar Santana do outro lado da dançarina e rapidamente olhou ao redor reconhecendo o quarto. Era o que Quinn havia lhe mostrado algumas horas atrás. Podia ver suas roupas organizadas sobre a pia do banheiro. Então não foi ela quem invadiu o quarto das duas, mas elas duas quem invadiram o quarto de Rachel._

_A pergunta era: por quê?_

_Levantou vagarosamente, com medo de acordar Santana, e saiu do quarto quase correndo chegando a tropeçar na saída e cair sentada no chão. Ouviu risos abafados e olhou para trás. Quinn estava de pé, usando uma blusa cinza até os joelhos, o cabelo apontando para todos os lados – mas que a fazia parecer selvagemente sedutora – e os olhos um pouco vermelhos de quem teve poucas horas de sono. _

"_Você não parece ter o mesmo equilíbrio dos ensaios quando acorda." Comentou divertida, enquanto a morena se levantava._

"_Meu equilíbrio é perfeito, muito obrigada." Disse indignada. "Santana e Brittany estão no mesmo quarto que eu, sobre a mesma cama em que dormi. Sei que não adiantaria explicar para Santana que foram elas quem invadiram meu espaço pessoal, então decidi sair o mais silencioso e rapidamente possível." _

"_Brittany é um monstro dos abraços. Seja lá onde você esteja dormindo, mas estiverem na mesma casa, você vai acordar com ela abraçada a você."Gesticulou para que começassem a andar._

"_Mas por que eu? Santana não basta?"_

"_B tem essa obsessão por tocar você." Rachel corou fazendo Quinn se divertir mais ainda. "Geralmente, ela invade o meu quarto e acordo com ela e S em cima de mim, mas, de alguma forma, B sabia que você estava dormindo aqui e, no meio da noite, entrou no seu quarto."_

"_Estou mais surpresa pelo fato de Santana ter aceitado dormir na mesma cama que eu." Entrou na cozinha logo depois da loura. "E não ter tentado me sufocar." Disse mais baixo, fazendo Quinn rir._

"_O que você quer para o lanche?"_

_Rachel olhou para o relógio-galinha e arregalou os olhos vendo que era quase três da tarde. _

"_Preciso ligar para os meus pais!" _

"_Pode usar o telefone da sala, se quiser." Deu de ombros. "Mas o que você quer para o lanche?" Repetiu._

"_Vocês gostam de burritos?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Então deixe os ingredientes sobre a mesa. Depois que eu falar com meus pais, preparo os burritos." _

"_E o que você vai comer?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha._

"_Sobrou um pouco da lasanha que eu trouxe ontem." E saiu da cozinha indo até a sala, em direção ao telefone sobre um criado mudo. _

_Seus pais estavam preocupados e enfurecidos. Haviam ligado várias vezes e deixado várias mensagens, até que decidiram ligar para a senhora Kimmel. Ficaram surpresos quando John, o filho mais novo dela, atendeu ao telefone e confirmou de que estava passando alguns dias com a idosa e de que Rachel não havia ido lá nas últimas 48h. Também disse que a garota sempre foi uma pessoa muito boa e que se havia dado uma informação enganosa, com certeza, foi por uma boa razão. Leroy agradeceu chorosamente, era difícil alguém que não fosse da família elogiar sua filha, mas logo gritou pela casa, acordando Hiram e dizendo que – finalmente e infelizmente – a filha deles havia entrado em sua fase rebelde de adolescente. _

_Rachel não quis contar a verdade pelo telefone. Pediu sinceras desculpas aos pais e disse que logo que chegasse em casa explicaria a situação. E pediu que seu pai acalmasse seu papai e assegurou que não, não havia entrado em sua fase rebelde de adolescente. _

"_Problemas?" Perguntou Quinn vendo a morena entrar na cozinha parecendo abatida. _

"_Como não atendi meu celular e nem respondi as mensagens deles, meus pais se preocuparam. Papai não parava de falar ao fundo que eu havia entrado em minha fase rebelde." Quinn sorriu e apontou para os ingredientes postos sobre a mesa. _

_Quinze minutos depois, os burritos estavam prontos quando a campanhia tocou. Quinn foi atender e, três minutos depois, voltara com uma sacola de compras de supermercado. Começou a dispor os produtos no balcão e Rachel franziu o cenho vendo ingredientes veganos para burritos. _

"_Eu provei da lasanha e está com um cheiro horrível e um gosto de vodca misturado. Então liguei para o supermercado que minha mãe costuma pedir coisas." Deu de ombros._

"_Não precisava, Quinn, mas muito obrigada por isso. Quando lhe devo?"_

"_Nada. O que eu disse sobre não deixar convidados morrerem de fome ainda está valendo." _

"_Yo." Disse Santana entrando na cozinha e sentando em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa. Seu cabelo estava volumoso, lembrando uma juba, mas ainda assim a latina continuava linda. Logo depois, Brittany entrou no cômodo, com o cabelo perfeitamente no lugar e indo diretamente em direção a Rachel, a abraçando. _

"_Você é o melhor urso pelúcia de dormir, El. Mesmo não sendo um urso e nem ser de pelúcia, mas você é quase pequena quanto e também é bem quente." A morena corou e encarou Santana que estava concentrada na xícara de café que Quinn a serviu. _

"_Quem fez burritos?" Santana perguntou encarando Quinn que apontou na direção de Rachel que ainda era abraçada por Brittany. "Se eu passar mal, te afogo na pia." _

"_Não subestime minha habilidade culinária, Santana. Até hoje, nunca ouvi nenhuma reclamação." _

"_Eu gosto da comida que você faz, El." Beijou-lhe um lado do rosto e foi sentar junto da latina que começava a se servir. _

Em um dia ao acaso, quando Quinn encontrou com a diva no hospital – que ironicamente foi o mesmo que dera a luz -, decidiu parar de fugir do que sentia e agir. Convidou a morena para uma festa – teria dois dias para organizar uma, mas tudo bem – e esperou. Na manhã de sábado estava ansiosa, com metade das roupas jogadas sobre a cama. Nada parecia bom o bastante. Cogitou ligar para Santana e pedir ajuda, mas a latina, com certeza, iria fazer piadas depois. Pensou em ligar para Brittany, mas a loura estaria com a latina e daria no mesmo: piadas.

Depois de passar o dia arrumando a casa e ir buscar as bandejas de comidas e as caixas com bebidas, esperou paciente pela noite. Havia finalmente decidido a roupa, então ficou no quarto, deitada na cama, lendo um livro. Sua mãe havia sido avisada sobre a celebração- sem-motivo que faria na casa e saiu mais cedo indo dormir na casa de uma amiga.

Desde a separação de seus pais, Quinn havia se aproximado da mãe como nunca antes. Passaram a conversar mais abertamente e a se conhecerem melhor. Judy ficara surpresa ao perceber que sabia tão pouco sobre a própria filha. A irmã de Quinn também passou a visitar mais a mansão Fabray e até ligou algumas vezes para irmã mais nova para saber como ela ia e o que estava fazendo. Judy também passou a ser uma pessoa mais sociável e divertida, fazendo amizade aonde chegava.

Arrumada, olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava pouco tempo para o horário combinado, mas ela sabia que as pessoas chegariam bem depois. Desceu dirigindo-se para a sala, veria um filme enquanto esperava, quando recebeu uma mensagem de Santana dizendo que Rachel havia saído de casa – a avó da latina morava na mesma rua da morena -. Quinn decidiu ir até a porta de entrada da casa. Conhecendo a diva, ela seria a primeira a chegar. Quando abriu a porta, viu o carro da morena estacionado e Rachel buscando por algo no banco traseiro.

Após ajudar a diva com as bandejas que trouxera, e servi-la de algo para comer e beber, sentaram-se no sofá na sala e começaram a ver um filme. Quinn queria puxar algum assunto ou sugerir qualquer outra coisa para fazerem, mas não sabia como agir. Percebera a morena tensa e, vez ou outra, olhar por cima do ombro como se esperasse alguém ou algo acontecer.

Infelizmente, Quinn não podia culpa-la. Rachel, com certeza, esperava por alguma pegadinha.

Quando finalmente os convidados começaram a chegar, a loura achou que a outra fosse ficar mais confortável sabendo que realmente haveria uma festa, mas quanto mais gente chegava, principalmente depois de todas as líderes de torcida e alguns jogadores aparecerem, a morena parecia prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Nem mesmo com a presença de todos do Nova Direções, ela pareceu se acalmar. Aliás, percebeu que a única interação entre eles foi na chegada. Quinn tentava compensar, de tempos em tempos perguntando se Rachel queria algo para comer ou beber, ou se precisava de qualquer outra coisa. Na última vez que perguntou, percebeu que a morena queria finalmente dizer alguma coisa, mas, no fim, pediu por uma bebida – ainda que, mais tarde, a loura visse o copo ainda cheio, intocado.

Num certo momento, Rachel pareceu ter sucumbido ao medo e fugido da festa, mas Quinn viu que o carro da morena continuava lá fora e soube que a cantora estaria por algum lugar da casa. Procurou até no closet do próprio quarto, mas não a encontrou até ouvir que havia alguém servindo as pessoas na cozinha. Irritada, foi até lá e viu a morena sentada em uma cadeira parecendo cansada.

Rachel realmente estava cansada. Entre ficar em alerta, com medo de mais uma humilhação, e servir as pessoas, a morena seguia rigidamente o horário de dormir que havia passado há horas, mas não se negava a ir embora porque não queria deixar a loura sozinha para limpar a bagunça dos outros. Quinn não entendia como alguém podia ser tão altruísta – ainda que a morena tivesse seus momentos de diva – e decidiu fazer algo pela outra – além de uma festa estúpida que não serviu ao propósito inicial – e mandou todo mundo embora não sem antes de ajudar a limpar a casa. Trinta minutos depois, Santana e Brittany já haviam ido dormir – a loura preferiu acreditar que sim -, mas Rachel ainda queria terminar de limpar a casa. Quinn conseguiu persuadir-la em dormir lá e ajudar no resto da limpeza mais tarde.

O café da manhã mais tarde, foi preparado pela diva que, mais uma vez, provou cozinhar bem. Até Santana repetiu o prato, ainda que não fosse admitir nunca de que tinha gostado. Depois que todas haviam alimentado-se, Rachel disse que precisava ir para casa. Quinn ainda tentou ganhar mais tempo com a morena, mas entendia que ela precisava ir – além de não estar muito à vontade na presença de duas das pessoas que mais lhe fizeram mal -.

Quinn demorou a perceber que estavam paradas há algum tempo. Franziu o cenho vendo a morena olhar para um lado e para o outro, decidindo que caminho tomar.

"Você sabe para onde estamos indo, certo?"

"Claro que sei." Continuou encarando um dos corredores, tentando lembrar onde ele parava. "Eu apenas estou em dúvida por onde ir." Virou de frente para a loura quando esta suspirou pesadamente. "Tenho plena noção de onde quero chegar, Quinn, mas percebo que estamos pegando caminhos mais longos e é de extrema urgência que eu consiga tira-la daqui a tempo."

"Você continua falando isso e eu continuo sem entender." Seu tom era de frustração. "Por que é tão importante que eu vá embora? Achei que fosse ficar feliz comigo aqui com você." Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos dianteiros da calça que usava, parecendo magoada.

"Você não lembra o motivo de estar aqui, Quinn. E por mais que eu queira estar na sua presença, na atual circunstancia que estamos, pedir por isso seria errado."

"Por quê, Rachel?" Falou alto, não agüentando tanto suspense. "E onde diabos estamos?"

"Vamos por aqui." Disse Rachel calma e simplesmente após alguns segundos, indo pelo corredor da direita, ignorando a explosão da outra.

Quinn estava irritada, frustrada e começando a perder o resto da pouca paciência que tinha. Havia aceitado o fato de estarem na escola, sozinhas e de que conseguiam mudar de ambiente em poucos segundos. Contudo, não aceitava ver Rachel tão determinada em tirar a loura de lá. Era como se a vida de Quinn dependesse de sair de lá.

E, mais uma vez, Rachel parou em frente a uma porta. Era a entrada de um dos banheiros do segundo andar. A loura ergueu uma sobrancelha duvidando de que aquela seria a saída.

O Breadstick nunca esteve vazio como estava agora. Mesmo sendo de dia – a luz do sol entrava sem qualquer barreira deixando impossível ver a rua, mas permitindo enxergar normalmente o interior do local -, sempre havia alguém por lá. Na verdade, nem os funcionários se fizeram presente.

Olhou ao redor e viu Rachel em uma das mesas, com o queixo sobre uma das mãos, parecendo entediada. Até que cruzou o olhar com o da loura e ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira deixando a postura ereta. Quinn andou em sua direção e sentou na cadeira de frente para a morena.

**Uma ideia e muito tédio depois. Livre para sugestões, críticas, elogios e tudo o mais.**

**Sorrisos.**


	2. lembranças

"Senti falta da salada daqui." Disse Rachel colocando azeite no prato a sua frente. Quinn franziu o cenho, confusa, querendo saber de onde raios o prato de comida surgiu. "Não quer pedir nada?"

"Não sinto fome."

"Eu pensava assim quando cheguei, mas, depois de tanto tempo..." A morena olhou pensativa para a salada, então deu uma garfada e mastigou lentamente. Ao terminar, limpou os lábios no guardanapo. "Eu sempre quis saber, Quinn, a primeira vez que você me trouxe aqui, foi um encontro?" A loura sorriu, lembrando desse dia.

"Eu não sei. O que você acha?"

"Desde aquela festa em sua casa, sempre que você me chamava para sair eu sentia como se fosse um encontro." Deu uma nova garfada. "Desde esse dia, você passou a ser extremamente atenciosa e gentil comigo, além de sempre insistir em pagar quando comíamos fora." Pousou o garfo ao lado do prato. "Nunca me senti tão amada e importante antes de estar com você, Quinn. Obrigada por isso." Sorriu, o primeiro verdadeiro desde que a loura chegou onde quer que estivessem.

Quinn, num impulso, levantou e sentou ao lado da morena, a abraçando forte sendo retribuída. Rachel ainda cheirava como a loura lembrava: a chá e incenso, mas havia um novo aroma que a lembrava de quando visitara sua avó no hospital quando a idosa quebrara a bacia por causa de uma queda. Era como voltar ao hospital e olhar sua avó dormindo no quarto branco.

O barulho do sino que ficava na porta do estabelecimento soou pelo lugar, apesar de ninguém ter entrado ou saído. Rachel afastou a loura suavemente e levantou-se.

"Precisamos ir, Quinn." E a segurou pela mão.

Na segunda-feira, Rachel seguiu sua rotina normalmente. Acordara seis da manhã para exercita-se no elíptico que tinha no quarto, depois tomou banho e vestiu a roupa cuidadosamente escolhida na noite anterior, pegou a bolsa também arrumada na noite anterior e desceu para tomar café da manhã com os pais.

_Leroy estava sentado à mesa, tamborilando com os dedos de forma aleatória enquanto seu marido, Hiram, terminava de fazer panquecas usando um avental azul com nuvens. Rachel sorriu com a cena tão doméstica e familiar._

"_Bom dia, Estrela." Disseram juntos ao ver a filha entrando no cômodo._

"_Bom dia, pai." Disse alegremente beijando o rosto de Hiram que baixou-se um pouco para que a filha pudesse alcançar sua bochecha. "Bom dia, papai." Fez o mesmo com Leroy e sentou à mesa esperando pelo café ser terminado. _

"_Filha, seu pai e eu queremos conversar com você." Disse Hiram colocando um prato com panquecas sobre a mesa e sentando-se. "Ontem percebemos que você voltou extremamente cansada e parecendo distraída com alguma coisa, então decidimos lhe dar espaço. Contudo, ainda esperamos uma explicação sobre a"_

"_Mentira que você nos disse." Interrompeu Leroy, ainda tamborilando os dedos. Rachel ficou tensa, sabendo que não teria como adiar o assunto._

"_Leroy!" _

"_O quê? Ela mentiu, não mentiu?" Hiram suspirou fundo, voltando a encarar a morena. _

"_Apenas nos diga o motivo da informação **errônea **e, talvez, **antecipada.**" Frisou encarando o marido por alguns segundos antes de voltar a atenção para a filha. _

"_Primeiro, quero me desculpar por te-los enganado e ainda ter posto a senhora Kimmel nessa situação. Acredito ter sido embaraçoso tanto para os senhores como para o filho dela." Seu olhar revezava entre os dois. Estava realmente arrependida de ter mentido aos pais e queria que eles tivessem certeza disso. "Eu fui a uma festa na casa de Quinn." Então, silêncio. _

"_Quinn Fabray?" Perguntou Hiram após um tempo._

"_Sim. Na quinta-feira, enquanto eu estava no hospital, me encontrei com ela e Santana que haviam ido porque Brittany, aparentemente, falava muito sobre mim, mas ao referir-se a mim, ela usava o apelido que me dera. Creio que Santana e Quinn quiseram conhecer pessoalmente a 'El'. Após a contação de história e a maioria das crianças terem ido embora, Quinn veio falar comigo." Viu Leroy a olhar expectativamente, enquanto Hiram continuava com uma expressão neutra. "Surpreendentemente, ela foi bastante cordial. Elogiou minha performance e minha habilidade culinária, então me chamou para essa festa que houve na casa dela." _

"_Eu admiro sua capacidade de ver o melhor nas pessoas, Estrela, ainda mais pessoas como Quinn Fabray que entendo que deva ser mais uma vítima do fanatismo religioso e, ouso dizer, hipócrita, de Russell. Contudo, você não pensou que o convite seria mais uma tentativa de humilha-la?" Perguntou Hiram. Leroy afirmou com a cabeça, concordando com o marido._

"_Pensei nisso, sim, pai, mas como o senhor mesmo disse, minha capacidade de ver o melhor nas pessoas sempre é maior. Confesso que, ao longo do dia de sábado, até mesmo no caminho à casa de Quinn, pensei várias vezes em desistir e voltar para casa, mas caso fosse mesmo mais uma pegadinha, aconteceria do mesmo jeito. Achei melhor não adiar minha própria angústia." _

"_Contudo, você não voltou para casa cedo." Lembrou Hiram. _

"_Quando eu cheguei, apenas Quinn estava em casa. Ela me ajudou com as bandejas que levei e, para minha surpresa, enquanto a ajudava, percebi que alguns dos pratos para a festa, que ela encomendara, eram veganos. Depois ela me serviu e fomos ver filme enquanto esperávamos os demais convidados chegarem. A medida que o tempo passava e a casa ia se enchendo de pessoas, fiquei mais nervosa, mas nada aconteceu. De madrugada, comentei com Quinn sobre meu horário de dormir ter passado e creio que ela percebeu meu cansaço, pois logo depois ela ordenou que todos fossem embora, mas não sem antes ajudarem na limpeza." _

"_E você dormiu lá." _

"_Mesmo com toda a ajuda para limpar, não foi o bastante. Quando perguntei pelo material de limpeza, Quinn lembrou do horário e percebi que, ela própria estava cansada. No momento que me despedi, ela disse que, caso eu realmente quisesse ajuda-la na limpeza, poderia dormir lá e, quando acordássemos, continuaríamos." _

"_Quinn Fabray fez uma festa, a convidou, houve realmente uma festa e você dormiu lá." Hiram cruzou os braços pensativo. _

"_Correto." Pensou se estava esquecendo de algo. "Oh. Santana e Brittany também dormiram lá e, curiosamente, Santana também foi cordial comigo." Okei, ela havia ameaçado a morena uma vez, mas dormira na mesma cama que a diva, comeu e repetiu a comida que fizera e não fez qualquer comentário rude. Até despediu-se da morena quando esta teve de ir embora, após ajudar no resto da limpeza. _

"_Leroy, gostaria de sua opinião." Voltou o olhar para o marido que, para a surpresa dos outros dois, não havia interrompido a narração em nenhum momento._

"_Quero acreditar que Santana Lopez e, principalmente, Quinn Fabray tenham, finalmente, amadurecido e estejam tentando se aproximar e compensar tudo o que fizeram com você, Estrela. Ainda que mesmo que elas passassem o resto da vida delas se desculpando e trabalhando para você de graça," Rachel riu não conseguindo evitar imaginar ambas as líderes de torcida como suas assessoras e realizando seus pedidos mais esdrúxulos e banais. "ainda não seria o bastante. Entretanto, permaneço cético quanto a mudança repentina visto que ainda na quinta encontrei um sutiã manchado irreversivelmente na lata do lixo." A morena corou._

"_Eu não sei o que dizer." Confessou Rachel. "Também quero acreditar nessa mudança, papai, mas não consigo esquecer tudo que elas já me fizeram. Talvez elas apenas estivessem em um bom dia."_

"_Apenas continue seguindo sua vida normalmente, então." Concluiu Hiram. "O tempo dirá no que você deve acreditar. Seu pai e eu continuaremos a apóia-la. Sempre."_

"_Obrigada, pai e papai." Sorriu chorosa, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria._

_Entrar na escola nunca lhe parecera tão desafiador quanto naquele dia. Não sabia o que esperar de Quinn. Por habito, trouxera a bolsa com roupas e material de higiene caso fosse necessário trocar-se. E, por precaução, estava preparada para até três raspadinhas. Foi até o armário, olhou ao redor em alerta e o abriu. Havia aprendido a ser mais cuidadosa quando guardava os livros desde uma vez em que raspadinha respigou dentro do armário molhando alguns cadernos. _

"_Oi." Rachel sentiu o sangue gelar, fechou o armário apressadamente e não se virou esperando a raspadinha gelada em suas costas. "Não vou jogar nada em você. E nem ninguém vai." Mesmo sentindo a impaciência da loura, a morena demorou alguns segundos para se virar, até que o fez. "Só queria saber se você teve problemas com seus pais. Você disse que eles estavam irritados por você não ter avisado que ia dormir fora." _

"_Bom dia, Quinn." Não importava se a loura fazia da sua vida um inferno, nunca deixaria de ser educada. "Eles estavam calmos quando cheguei em casa e me deram o espaço adequado para que eu pensasse sobre meus atos e, depois, explicasse a situação a eles. Conversamos esta manhã e, apesar de papai ter me alertado sobre o quão errado e desnecessário foi minha falta de consideração com eles, ele e meu pai decidiram que eu tive uma boa razão ao não avisa-los que dormiria em sua casa." A morena decidiu deixar de fora a parte em que seus pais não sabiam até essa manhã que ela havia ido à casa da loura. "Obrigada por perguntar, Quinn."_

"_Que bom." Novamente, silêncio desconfortável. "Vou ao shopping depois da escola. Quer vir comigo?" _

_Rachel franziu o cenho. Talvez quando a loura tivesse se aproximado, no lugar de te-la cumprimentado, a empurrou contra o armário a fazendo ter uma concussão e, agora estava delirando. Quinn mordia o lábio inferior, aguardando uma resposta. _

"_Santana e Brittany vão ter um encontro mais tarde, então não irão." Completou. "Não que eu esteja te chamando por segunda opção." Rachel não esperava ser segunda opção quando **nem ao menos esperava ser uma opção**. "Então, você vai?"_

"_Sinto muito pelo meu silêncio, Quinn, mas, francamente, estou surpresa pelo convite." E desconfiada. É como um deja vu. "Normalmente, tenho aula de dança às segundas e quartas, mas minha professora já ligou me avisando que não poderá comparecer hoje por um problema familiar."_

"_Isso quer dizer que você vai?"_

"Sim." Esperava que Quinn não fizesse nada contra ela em um local público. E, claro, evitaria ficar sozinha com a loura no estacionamento ou no banheiro.

"_Combinado, então. Até mais tarde." Deu a volta, fazendo a saia do uniforme voar um pouco._

_Rachel conseguiu manter o foco durante o resto da manhã e tarde. Na verdade, achou a cena com Quinn, naquela manhã, tão surreal que decidiu acreditar ter sido uma poderosa manifestação da sua imaginação. _

_Contudo, ao final do ensaio do coral, enquanto arrumava as coisas, percebeu todos deixarem a sala exceto a loura que estava de pé, ao seu lado, esperando. _

"_No que posso ajuda-la, Quinn?" Perguntou colocando a mochila nas costas e encarando a loura._

"_Você ainda vai comigo ao shopping, certo?"_

"_Oh." A cena foi real, então. "Claro." Quinn cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho fazendo a morena prender a respiração em antecipação a uma possível retaliação._

"_Eu quero que você vá porque queira ir, não por..." Hesitou. "...pressão ou sei lá."Encarou a morena com uma expressão mais suave, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_Rachel estudou a outra. O pedido parecia ser real. Talvez Quinn realmente estivesse mudando e querendo compensar tudo que fizera contra a morena. _

"_Eu quero ir." Sorriu fazendo a loura sorrir também e descruzar os braços a ajudando a segurar as pastas com partituras dentro. "Obrigada, Quinn."_

"_Vou seguindo você até sua casa e, de lá, podemos ir no meu carro." A morena acenou com a cabeça concordando. "E não esqueça de avisar seus pais." Disse divertida fazendo Rachel bufar._

"_Eu **sempre** aviso sobre minhas saídas aos meus pais, obrigada."_

_Quinn sabia onde a morena morava por ser na mesma vizinhança da avó de Santana, mas nunca chegara se dar tempo de parar e observar a casa. Era grande, térreo e o andar superior, telhado e janelas azul marinho, cada janela contendo um pequeno varal com um mini jardim e a porta de entrada amarela. Havia diversas flores no jardim com a grama bem cortada. Logo ao lado, um caminho de pedras que levava ao fundo da casa. A loura teve de admitir de nunca ter visto uma casa tão bonita e acolhedora como aquela. Parecia ter sido feita sob encomenda._

"_Papai quem detalhou ao meu pai a casa dos sonhos dele. Obviamente, meu pai seguiu a descrição rigorosamente." Disse a morena ao entrar no carro da outra que assustou-se. "Percebi que olhava para a casa como um todo, parecendo analisa-la."_

"_Desculpe." Murmurou. "Você tem uma bela casa. Pelo menos, a parte de fora."Disse dando partida no carro. _

"_Obrigada, Quinn." Sorriu. "Meu pai tem orgulho de ter transformado uma vontade de meu papai em realidade. Mesmo o jardim e a decoração dos fundos foi ideia dele e meu pai a executou. Todo ano eles tiram uma foto na frente e atrás. É como a segunda criança deles."_

"_Mas é só uma casa." Disse Quinn confusa. Seus pais tinham orgulho da casa que tinham, mas por ela significar status. Não era como se fosse realmente um lar._

"_É a nossa casa, Quinn." Encarou a outra. "Eles compraram o terreno e construíram a casa como desejavam mesmo contra a vontade de muitos nessa cidade. Eu, praticamente, nasci lá. Ela conta a história deles e a minha história. Você não gosta da sua casa? Não se sente conectada à ela?"_

"_Meus pais... Russell sempre me ensinou que o importante de uma casa é o quão poderoso ela te faz parecer. E depois que fui expulsa de lá, e mesmo com a reforma que minha mãe fez, não é a minha casa. Não é meu lar. É só uma casa. Uma grande. bonita e reformada, mas só uma casa."_

"_Ainda assim é a casa onde você mora, Quinn. Onde você nasceu e cresceu. Deve haver algo que a conecta àquele lugar."_

"_Eu não pensaria duas vezes em sair de lá." Deu de ombros._

_O movimento do carro foi cessado pelo sinal vermelho logo a frente. Sem pensar muito, Rachel virou o corpo para a loura e tocou-lhe a mão descansando sobre o volante chamando a atenção da loura para si._

"_Quando for a hora, você terá seu próprio lar. Será como você quiser que seja e você fará ótimas memórias nele. E a pessoa com quem você dividir esse espaço, vai ter certeza de trata-la maravilhosamente bem e, vocês terão crianças que irão crescer lá e contar histórias aos filhos delas sobre essa casa. Uma casa aonde todos irão ser e sentir-se amado." _

_Quinn queria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas a intensidade das palavras da morena e o olhar da mesma a deixaram com o pensamento lento e o coração batendo acelerado. _

_O carro atrás buzinou, fazendo Quinn voltar a focar no rumo que iam._

_Não havia muito movimento, então foi fácil estacionar o carro. No momento que Rachel tocou na porta para abri-la, Quinn foi mais rápida saindo do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta para a morena que a olhou surpresa, mas apenas agradeceu e seguiu a loura para dentro do shopping. _

_Não houve muita interação entre elas, pois não sabiam ainda como agir perto uma da outra. Entraram em algumas lojas, olharam vitrines, lancharam – Quinn quem pagou a conta mesmo sob os protestos da morena – e saíram de lá já um pouco tarde. De volta ao estacionamento, em um silêncio – finalmente - confortável, Quinn abriu a porta para a morena entrar e só depois entrou. _

"_Tive uma ótima tarde, Quinn, muito obrigada." Disse Rachel logo que o carro parou em frente a sua casa. A loura apenas concordou com a cabeça. Quando Rachel foi sair, a loura, novamente, foi mais rápida dando a volta e abrindo a porta. "Obrigada." Sorriu. De costas, pronta para atravessar o jardim e entrar em casa, sentiu ser puxada gentilmente pelo braço."Quinn?" Encarou a outra confusa. _

"_Isso não é um plano, Rachel. E eu vou provar que você pode confiar em mim e... gostar de mim." Seu nervosismo era evidente. Queria dizer mais, se desculpar, mas não sabia nem por onde começar. _

"_Eu não confio em você, Quinn." Percebeu a tristeza na expressão do rosto da loura. "Ainda." Completou. "E eu já gosto de você. O que eu espero é que, um dia, você venha a gostar de mim também." Tocou na mão que ainda a segurava pelo braço e, depois de alguns segundos, soltou-se e foi para casa. _

_Apenas na segurança de seu quarto, a morena percebeu que Quinn, pela primeira vez, a chamou primeiro nome. Rachel não conseguiu deixar de sorrir mesmo depois de deitada, pronta para dormir. _

_As primeiras horas da manhã de terça-feira não foram menos angustiante do que o dia anterior. Rachel já não mais achava haver uma conspiração contra sua pessoa, mas ainda sentia a necessidade de se precaver, então continuava a trazer a muda de roupa e a pensar em cenários mirabolantes e em modos de escapar deles com o máximo de dignidade possível. _

_Estava guardando as coisas no armário – sempre alerta a qualquer aproximação suspeita – quando, num piscar de olhos, estava sendo sufocada e girando. Seria o começo de um ataque de pânico?_

"_El! Podemos deixar de ser super melhores amigas secretamente!" Brittany gritava em seu ouvido esquerdo. A morena esperava não ficar surda permanentemente. _

"_Rupaul parece prestes a vomitar, B." Santana advertiu fazendo a dançarina afrouxar o abraço, mas não solta-la completamente._

"_Bom dia, Ny." Disse Rachel sorrindo para amiga que parecia cheirar seu cabelo. "Fico feliz pela notícia, mas posso saber o motivo de somente agora podermos ser amigas abertamente?" Encarou Santana sabendo que a latina quem teria a resposta._

"_Sabe o quão cansativo é ouvir B falar de você? E ainda ter o **segundo** abraço preferido? Talvez agora eu volte a ser a favorita em alguma coisa." Cruzou os braços, mas não parecia irritada como Rachel esperava e sim, entediada. _

"_Oh. Certo." Piscou demoradamente. "Ny, o sinal tocou. Precisamos ir para a sala." Afastou-se da outra e não conseguiu não sorrir ao vê-la tão contente. _

"_Agora podemos almoçar todo dia juntas!"_

"_Dios mio, no lo permita." Murmurou Santana. _

"_Não precisa vir todos os dias, Ny." Disse Rachel ignorando o comentário da latina. "Mas sempre será bem vinda a juntar-se a mim." _

"_Oi." As três viraram-se em direção a voz e viram Quinn aproximando-se. _

"_Bom dia, Quinn." Disse Rachel cordialmente. _

"_Q, quero almoçar com a El hoje." Pediu Brittany finalmente soltando a morena e agarrando-se ao braço de Santana. A loura e a latina encararam-se em uma conversa silenciosa até que Santana rolou os olhos e respirou audivelmente._

"_Está bem, B, mas sabe que não podemos almoçar fora do refeitório todos os dias."_

"_Porque a Treinadora quer que todas as líderes de torcida sejam unidas e nada melhor do que nos unirmos do que durante os intervalos como o almoço." Brittany falou automaticamente, como se já tivesse repetido várias vezes aquela frase, recebendo sorrisos de aprovação por parte de Quinn e Santana. "Não podemos escolher locais diferentes e trazer as outras líderes com a gente? Assim poderíamos almoçar em um canto diferente todo dia!" Novamente, as outras duas líderes se encaram até que Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer._

"_Q vai falar com as outras." Disse Santana suavemente e respirou aliviada depois que a dançarina concordou. "Vamos indo pra sala, B." E a puxou gentilmente junto de si. _

_Rachel nunca havia prestado real atenção na interação das três líderes, apesar de saber serem muito unidas. Não era surpresa Brittany ter os pedidos aceitos, mas ficou surpresa em testemunhar Quinn e Santana tão sincronizadas uma com a outra sendo um olhar e gesto o bastante entre elas. _

_A morena admitiu internamente estar com inveja das duas. Era seu maior desejo emocional – Rachel dividiu seus desejos por categoria, Broadway era algo pessoal – ter alguém que a entendesse assim, apesar de suas muitas manias e ansiedade. _

"_Acredito ser hora de irmos para a sala também." Disse Rachel fechando o armário e se abaixando para pegar a bolsa que estava no chão, por entre os pés. Quinn, no entanto, foi mais rápida em pegar a bolsa. "O que está fazendo?"_

"_Você carrega muita coisa." Deu de ombros pondo-se a andar sendo seguida pela morena._

"_Não precisa, Quinn. E assim você se atrasa para a sua aula." _

"_Você ainda não aprendeu no que ser a chefe das líderes de torcida significa?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu mando em toda a escola." Sorriu de lado. _

"_Todos a temem." Murmurou a morena. Quinn desmanchou o sorriso, passando a ficar tensa. Rachel engoliu em seco, esperando que a outra a empurrasse contra o armário ou algo semelhante. _

"_Deixe que me temam desde que me obedeçam." Se a morena não tivesse a ótima audição que tinha e o corredor já não estivesse vazio, com certeza, não teria ouvido._

_Mas Rachel preferiu permanecer calada, apenas sendo acompanhada pela loura até a sala de aula. Próxima a porta, Quinn entregou-lhe a bolsa e desejou boa aula, mas antes de seguir caminho, Rachel a chamou de volta. _

"_Eu não tenho medo de você, Quinn. Não posso negar o quão intimidadora apenas sua presença pode ser, mas acredito ter visto o seu pior. Aliás, ouso dizer ter sido uma das poucas pessoas dessa escola a ter visto esse seu lado e, ainda assim, estamos tendo essa conversa." A loura a encarava intensamente, e, de repente, sua expressão fria de chefe de líder de torcida voltou. _

"_E por que você é a única a não ter medo de mim? Você sabe o que eu posso fazer. Você sabe que, se eu quiser, posso fazer pior." Sua voz continuava melodiosa, mas havia um tom de perigo._

"_Porque o que você tenta destruir em mim, você não pode alcançar." Quinn a encarou surpresa. "Eu posso comprar novas roupas e machucados se curam. Você pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é uma psicopata e não me preocupo de você tentar me matar ou tentar ferir fisicamente as pessoas que me importam. E você sabe disso, Quinn. Por isso sempre fica tão frustrada ao me ver continuar a ignorar suas tentativas de me ver falhar comigo mesma. Você não sabe o que pode fazer de pior contra mim e até que saiba, não vai me ver temer você nunca." _

"_E por que **eu** temo **você**?"_

O corredor pelo qual passavam possuía diversas janelas venezianas sendo possível ver o campus lá fora. Quinn gostara da possibilidade de ver o exterior do prédio. Andava encarando a paisagem até que começou a ouvir risos e ver crianças mais ao longe brincando em um parquinho. Na janela seguinte, era possível ver o parquinho mais de perto. Andou algumas janelas e parou em uma cuja vista era bem próxima a um dos bancos de frente ao parquinho. Havia uma garotinha de saia rosa xadrez com um suéter marrom e sapatilha sentada, encarando as demais crianças brincando.

Quinn prendeu a respiração ao perceber que a criança com pouco mais que cinco anos era Rachel. E quis chorar ao perceber a tristeza da outra.

Havia uma porta logo ao lado e a loura não hesitou em abrir e ir até a garota, sentando ao seu lado.

"Olá, meu nome é Rachel Barbra Berry." Disse a morena estendendo a mão quando percebeu a nova companhia.

"Olá, Rachel. Eu sou Quinn." E apertou a mão oferecida.

"Tem uma garota na minha sala que também se chama Quinn. Ela me proibiu de brincar no parquinho ou Santana iria me prender dentro do bebedouro." Disse chorosa, voltando a olhar os colegas correndo e se divertindo. A loura não lembrava o motivo de proibir a outra, mas lembrava de quando fizera a ameaça. "Quinn é aquela ali no escorregador laranja, junto da garota morena, que é a Santana, abraçada a garota loura, que se chama Brittany. Ela é legal comigo, a única, mas Quinn e Santana não deixam ela ser minha amiga.. Elas três são melhores amigas." Quinn encarou sua versão criança. "Eu gostaria de ter uma melhor amiga também."

A loura não sabia o que dizer, então ajoelhou de frente para Rachel-versão-cinco-anos e a abraçou.

"Eu sinto muito, Rachel." Murmurou. "Quando você for mais velha, prometo que terá vários amigos."

"Não quero esperar até ficar mais velha. Quero amigos agora!" E empurrou a loura que se afastou mais pela surpresa do que pela força da menina. "As outras crianças não gostam de mim porque tenho dois pais. E elas dizem que me visto engraçado e que sou egoísta, mas eu não sou! E elas riem de mim quando falo porque minhas frases são grandes." A esse ponto, seu rosto estava vermelho e lágrimas escorriam.

"Não é nenhum problema ter dois pais, Rachel." Beijou a testa da morena. "Sua roupas são lindas, as outras crianças só tem inveja. Você não é egoísta, pelo contrário, você é a pessoa mais altruísta que conheço. Você não fala muito. Deus sabe que o tanto que você fala ainda não é o bastante." A abraçou novamente. "Eu amo a sua voz."

"Por que você me deixou, Quinn?" A voz não era mais de uma criança. Quando a loura se afastou, **sua** Rachel quem a encarava de volta. "Eu não espero mais por um conto de fada e um amor eterno, e nem queria lhe pressionar em nada, mas você passou a se distanciar mais e mais. De todos, mas principalmente de mim. Por quê?"

"Porque depois que pude alcança-la, tive medo do que eu poderia fazer contra você. Você mesmo me disse isso, Rachel, que você me amava, mas igualmente me temia."

"Acho que **eu** quem nunca consegui alcança-la, Quinn. Sinto muito." O sinal tocou, avisando o fim do intervalo e fazendo as crianças entrarem correndo de volta à escola. Rachel enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e se levantou. Quinn permaneceu no mesmo lugar, de joelhos, a observando. "Precisamos voltar. Não sei quanto tempo ainda temos, mas está claro que precisamos nos apressar mais ainda."

A loura estava frustrada em não conseguir falar o que realmente queria. Culpava seu pai por sempre ensina-la a nunca demonstrar fraqueza e, para ele, amar era uma fraqueza. Porém, Quinn era acostumada a sempre conseguir o que queria.

Saber que nunca poderia fazer Rachel lhe temer, a ajudou em faze-la se aproximar. Porém, se não podia alcança-la, isso quer dizer que não a teria. E o problema recomeçava. Era como um ciclo, mas se elas se encontraram no topo, a loura faria com que se encontrassem no final.

Não poder ter Rachel lhe era angustiante, mas a loura também era teimosa e paciente.

A aproximação das duas começou não tão lentamente assim. A loura sabia que precisaria pressionar um pouco a diva, para só depois de estabelecer uma ligação entre elas, seguir de forma gradual. Então depois do primeiro contato onde Rachel aceitou ir à festa em sua casa, nos dias seguintes Quinn sempre estava perto, a convidando para saídas aleatórias pela cidade e a acompanhando à sala de aula. Santana sempre fazia algum comentário em como a abelha rainha de McKinley passou a ser o zangão deixando o trono para a cantora. E Brittany estava muito feliz em poder abraçar Rachel sem ter de esperar encontrar a morena fora da escola.

"Olá." Cumprimentou Quinn ao aproximar-se da morena que já tinha guardado alguns livros no armário.

"_Bom dia, Quinn."Sorriu, passando a mochila escolar para a outra que a pôs nas costas. Rachel aprendera que não adiantaria discutir isso com loura e passou a apenas aceitar a ajuda. "Onde você deixa seu material acadêmico, Quinn? Nunca vejo você com uma mochila ou livros, mas você os usa durante as aulas." A morena estava curiosa quanto a isso há muito tempo. _

"_Eu mando alguém deixar minhas coisas na sala por mim, ou eu mesma o faço, antes das aulas começarem, após o treino das líderes."_

"_Oh."A morena estava surpresa de Quinn não querer se dar ao trabalho de carregar o próprio material, mandando alguém faze-lo em seu lugar, mas cá estava ela, carregando sua bolsa e a acompanhando para a aula. "Hoje minha aula de dança terminará mais cedo. Estamos nos ensaios finais, mas a senhora Shelter disse que preciso ir apenas por pura formalidade visto que estou pronta para o dia da apresentação." _

"_Claro que você está. Você é Rachel Berry." Disse divertida. _

"_Então eu estava a me perguntar aonde iremos hoje?" A loura não respondeu de imediato, parecendo pensar, mas Rachel sabia que Quinn já havia decidido para onde iriam àquele dia. "Quinn, estamos há poucos metros da minha sala e eu gostaria de uma resposta antes de chegarmos lá."_

"_Eu estava pensando... Podemos ir para minha casa, se você quiser." _

"_Finalmente vou ter Quinn Fabray me mostrando o quarto dela?" A loura riu, sacudindo a cabeça, fazendo Rachel corar ao perceber o quão maliciosa sua pergunta soara. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."_

"_Posso te mostrar a case inteira, se quiser." Parou em frente a sala onde a morena teria biologia. "Boa aula. Te vejo depois." _

_A morena sentia-se ansiosa ao entrar novamente na mansão Fabray. Mesmo já conhecendo parte do lugar, não havia a desculpa de estar indo para uma festa. Quinn lhe mostraria todo o lugar e ficariam horas sozinhas, apenas com a mãe da loura presente. O que aumentava a agitação da morena: iria conhecer a mãe de Quinn. _

_Não entendia seu próprio nervosismo quanto a isso, aliás, mas não conseguia parar de tamborilar os dedos nos joelhos. Estava impaciente._

"_Não vou fazer nada com você, sabe?" Disse um pouco irritada com a morena ainda se mostrar ansiosa em sua companhia._

"_Não estou pensando nisso." Ajeitou-se no banco mais uma vez. Realmente não estava preocupada da loura ainda estar tramando algo, mas ainda não confiava totalmente na outra."Estou pensando no que sua mãe vai achar de mim. Primeiras impressões são importantes e não quero falar ou fazer algo que possa aborrece-la." _

"_Não creio que você possa fazer algo que a irrite. A menos que você pretenda criticar a decoração ou perguntar a idade dela."_

"_Claro que não! Eu já havia dito o quão tátil sua mãe foi na escolha de cores e móveis! E que tipo de educação você acha que meus pais me deram?" Disse indignada. "Nunca pergunte a idade de alguém que não seja uma criança ou um animal. Ainda mais se for uma mulher." Cruzou os braços pensativa. "Ainda que eu não ficasse ofendida caso perguntassem minha idade em alguns anos."_

_Quinn estacionou o carro e encarou a morena que parecia mais nervosa agora que haviam chegado. _

"_Rachel." Virou-se para a morena, cobrindo a testa da morena com uma mão. "Relaxe. Minha mãe mudou bastante desde que Russell foi embora. Mesmo se você xingar a decoração e quebrar toda a louça, ela não vai se irritar." Sentiu a outra franzir o cenho. "Bom, talvez ela se irrite um pouco, mas não vai te proibir de voltar ou qualquer coisa. No máximo, vai querer saber se você é alguma maluca." A morena sorriu, então Quinn afastou-se. "E ela tem 48 anos, apesar de dizer 43." Dessa vez, Rachel não conseguiu se conter e riu. _

_Judy estava na biblioteca que servia como escritório e local de estudo quando ouviu passos pelo corredor e batidas na porta que estava aberta. Quinn apenas queria chamar sua atenção. _

"_Olá, Quinn. Estou terminando de ler alguns papéis. Como foi na escola hoje?"Perguntou suavemente. Antes, nem saberia que a filha estava em casa, buscando por sua presença apenas se fosse realmente necessário. Muita coisa havia mudado desde a separação e Judy estava muito contente com tais mudanças._

"_Bem." Deu alguns passos para o lado, puxando Rachel consigo. "Mãe, eu trouxe uma amiga da escola, tudo bem?"_

"_Claro." Levantou-se dando a volta na mesa. "Olá, Rachel. Como vão seus pais?" _

"_Olá, senhora Fabray. Eles vão muito bem, obrigada." Sorriu timidamente. "A senhora tem uma bela casa e um ótimo gosto para decoração. Eu já havia comentado com Quinn sobre isso antes, mas achei melhor falar pessoalmente." A loura rolou os olhos vendo Judy aumentar o sorriso._

"_Muito obrigada, Rachel. Tentei fazer Quinn e minha filha mais velha me ajudarem na escolha dos móveis novos, mas nenhuma delas quis dar qualquer sugestão. Tive de pensar por elas duas também e, acredite, não foi fácil."_

"_Eu entendo. Quando meus pais reformaram nossa cozinha por conta que papai quis trocar os armários, eu quem fiquei encarregada de escolher todo o resto da decoração combinando com o móvel novo, mas meus pais possuem gostos muito diferentes um do outro. Enquanto papai gosta de muitas cores e detalhes, meu pai prefere o mais simples possível. Foram exatos nove dias de pesquisa até que eu conseguisse montar algo que agradasse a ambos."_

"_Sua casa deve ser maravilhosa. Eu já passei em frente algumas vezes e sempre invejei a fachada e o jardim."_

"_Meu papai quem fez o projeto e meu pai quem o executou." Disse orgulhosa. _

"_Ambas não preferem sentar na sala? Posso fazer um chá e biscoitos, então podemos passar o resto do dia falando sobre decoração de interiores." Quinn estava aliviada das duas terem se dado tão bem, mas não queria que Rachel passasse as horas que ficasse lá conversando com sua mãe. _

"_Não use esse tom sarcástico comigo, mocinha." Judy cruzou os braços erguendo uma sobrancelha. Rachel via a semelhança entre mãe e filha. "Desculpe prende-la, Rachel, querida."_

"_Está tudo bem, senhora Fabray. Não me oponho em realmente mover nossa conversa para a sala enquanto Quinn prepara chá e biscoitos, como tão prontamente ofereceu." Sorriu vendo a loura cruzar os braços e franzir o cenho. Judy riu com o comentário e a atitude da filha a fez rir mais ainda. _

"_Poderíamos mesmo fazer isso, mas preciso terminar aqui." Apontou para a mesa cheia de papéis._

"_Então não vamos mais atrapalha-la." Disse Rachel empurrando gentilmente Quinn para as escadas. "Muito prazer em conhece-la, senhora Fabray. Tenha uma boa tarde." _

_O quarto de Quinn era uma suíte grande. As paredes eram de um violeta claro, uma delas possuindo várias fotos pregadas. Eram imagens de Quinn ao longo dos anos com a família e amigos, algumas paisagens, pessoas aleatórias e imagens impressas de filmes preto e branco._

"_Não sabia que você gostava de filmes antigos, Quinn."_

"_Minha mãe e eu costumávamos assistir quando eu era menor."_

"_Você organiza os livros por ordem alfabética de tema, ano e autor." A estante baixa ficava logo abaixo das fotos. _

"_Você quer beber ou comer algo?"_

"_Por enquanto, não, obrigada." Disse movendo-se pelo quarto comentando cada nova descoberta._

_Até aquele momento, Quinn se mostrava uma pessoa bastante organizada e, aparentemente, com um gosto muito abrangente. Possuia livros de romance, novela, científico e alguns poucos infantis. Bichinhos de pelúcia, bonecos de montar e pequenas estatuetas de bailarinas eram parte da decoração. Seus DVD's, também organizados por ordem alfabética por diretor, ano e nome, variavam de documentários e filmes antigos a filmes mais contemporâneos. _

_A casa possuía cinco quartos, dois banheiros sociais sendo um no térreo e um no primeiro andar, a biblioteca/escritório, cozinha, sala de jantar e uma sala de visita. O sótão, ao contrário da maioria das casas, não era usado para estocar objetos já não mais usados. Era limpo, iluminado e servia como uma sala/quarto de hóspedes para quando a loura chamava amigos. O porão não era muito diferente, mas possuía sim algumas caixas fechadas. _

"_Você quer ver algum filme? Está com fome ou sede?" Perguntou Quinn após voltarem para seu quarto depois de mostrar o resto da casa. _

"_Eu gostaria de um copo de água com gelo em lascas, por favor. Ainda não estou com fome, mas, caso você esteja, não se sinta na obrigação de esperar por mim. É importante respeitar as vontades de seu organismo. E eu adoraria assistir um filme. Posso sugerir um e, acredite, não é musical ou relacionado a música. Claro que estou aberta a opções." Quinn a encarava sorrindo e parecia não ter prestado atenção em nada ao que dissera. "Quinn, gostaria de uma resposta sua e que parasse de me olhar de maneira tão docemente intensa. Está a embaraçar-me." A loura riu, fazendo a diva bufar. _

"_Em momentos como esse posso entender porque Britt quer te abraçar o tempo todo." Rachel corou, sem saber o que dizer. "Vou buscar sua água e trazer um lanche. Não precisa comer agora, mas vou deixar aqui. E você pode escolher o filme que quiser. Musical ou não."_

_A partir desse dia, Rachel passou a ser uma visita constante na casa da loura. _

_Ambas criaram uma rotina. Pela manhã, Quinn buscava a morena em casa e iam juntas para a escola. Após as aulas, elas iam para a casa da líder de torcida, lanchavam e Quinn deixava Rachel em qual atividade extra a morena tivesse no dia: aula de dança, balé, aula de canto, algum voluntariado e alguma atividade extra para um dos clubes da escola que a morena participava. Rachel, de início, não aceitava fazer da loura sua motorista. Percebendo que não conseguiria argumentar com a outra, disse que pagaria a gasolina. Após muita discussão, duas saídas à la diva por parte da cantora, e Quinn ameaçar pular pela janela – momentos drásticos com pessoas drásticas como a morena, pediam medidas drásticas -, a loura ganhou._

_Quinn era a motorista não oficial de Rachel e, sempre que saiam juntas para comer, a loura quem pagava apesar de sempre concordar com a morena que a próxima vez, ela quem pagaria. _

"_Não somos os amigos mais próximos e ainda não gosto de como se veste, mas estou preocupado com você." Disse Kurt certo dia no horário de almoço. "Quinn não tem escrúpulos quando ela deseja humilhar alguém."_

"_Peço que não fale dela de forma negativa, principalmente na minha presença." Rachel estava sentada no chão, ao pé do piano preto no centro palco, sobre uma toalha vermelho xadrez. Havia uma bolsa estilo praia ao seu lado onde ela guardava o lanche e a toalha que usava naquele momento. Nunca confiara na limpeza da escola. "E eu sei me defender, Kurt, mas obrigada por sua preocupação, apesar de desnecessária."_

_O garoto continuou a encara-la, em silêncio, incerto do que deveria fazer._

"_Deseja me dizer mais alguma coisa, Kurt?" _

"_Eu sou gay." Após dizer isso, seus olhos estavam bem abertos e sua mão direita tapava sua boca. Ao que parecia, ele não planejava dizer aquilo._

"_Devo dizer que o fato de você ser gay é algo da qual já tenho conhecimento, mas agradeço por me dizer e o parabenizo por finalmente aceitar quem você realmente é." O outro relaxou, mas ainda estava inquieto._

"_Você não entende. Meu pai me deserdaria se souber! Ou se tiver certeza, o que vier primeiro. Eu já sou um perdedor para todos nessa escola. Todos sabem como seus pais ainda são tratados. Imagine o que poderiam dizer e fazer comigo." Rachel levantou aproximando-se do albino. _

"_Há muita gente que apenas ignora, mas sempre há os que irão realmente tentar fazer algo contra você por isso. Estamos em uma cidade pequena onde ser visto como diferente já é muita pressão e vai ser pior quando você sair daqui. A escolha é somente sua, Kurt. Você pode esconder quem você é pro resto da vida por ser mais fácil, mas então você será infeliz, ou você pode aceitar e lutar por isso. Não estou dizendo que você precise anunciar ser gay, mas não negue." O abraçou fortemente sendo retribuída. Nunca havia abraçado o garoto e chegou a pensar uma vez que se o fizesse, o outro iria empurra-la para longe e queimar as roupas que estava vestindo durante a ação. "Se você quiser, converse com meus pais. Iremos apóia-lo no que você precisar." _

"_Obrigado, Rachel." E a abraçou novamente, lágrimas em ambos os rostos. "Mas ainda não confio na majestade do McKinley."_

"_Eu mesma ainda estou trabalhando nisso." Sorriu. _

_Rachel estava mais contente quando finalmente Kurt percebeu que a diva não se resumia a vestimenta brega – palavras dele – e uma voz maravilhosa – também palavras dele, mas caso ela repetisse, Kurt negaria -. O garoto teve uma longa conversa com Hiram e Leroy que ficaram felizes em dividir experiências e falar como cada um realizou ser gay, e como cada família e amigos reagiram. Alguns dias depois, o albino contou ao pai que disse que já sabia e que não se importava, pois continuava a ama-lo. _

_Kurt ligou chorando para Rachel que chorou também e ambos ficaram **três horas** balbuciando incoerentemente coisas sobre amizade, amigos para sempre, roupas e festa do pijama. _

Alguns dias depois, era um domingo à tarde quando Kurt arrastou sua melhor amiga, Mercedes, a uma cafeteria para se encontrarem com Rachel e a Trindade Profana.

Mercedes sabia da ajuda da cantora e o apoio dos pais da mesma ao garoto, e até passou a ser menos hostil com a morena, mas ainda era cética sobre a amizade da diva com as três mais populares da escola. Tudo o que pensava sobre, comentava apenas com Kurt. Todos sabiam que os dois eram os alunos mais fofoqueiros da escola, perdendo apenas para Jacob que carregava sua câmera e gravador para todo canto que ia. Quinn desconfiava do silêncio deles, mas quando Rachel lhe falou sobre Kurt, sabia que não precisaria se preocupar com ele. Já Mercedes, seria um problema. Além dela não conseguir manter um segredo, costumava competir por atenção com Rachel e se fazer um escândalo sobre a amizade da morena com Quinn lhe desse atenção, que assim fosse.

"_Boa tarde, Kurt." Abraçou o amigo. "Olá, Mercedes." Acenou, sabendo que a outra ainda não a aceitava completamente. "Por favor, sentem. Ainda não pedimos nada, caso queiram escolher algo e comer conosco." _

"_Olharemos o cardápio, obrigado, Rachel, querida." Aceitou o menu oferecido pela diva e o entregou à Mercedes. "O que farão do resto do dia?"_

"_S e eu vamos alimentar os patos." Disse Brittany excitada. "Depois vamos para minha casa fazer sexo." Santana sorria de lado, com certeza pensando em simplesmente puxar a namorada e ir logo embora. Quinn continuava a olhar o cardápio como se a dançarina tivesse comentado sobre o tempo. Rachel foi a única que teve a decência de corar. Mercedes e Kurt não sabiam o que dizer, encarando Brittany. "Quinn e El querem dançar e S disse que elas querem fazer isso na horizontal, mas eu não sabia que era possível dançar assim." _

_Kurt e Mercedes, se possível, ainda estavam mais incrédulos. Quinn continuava a olhar o cardápio._

"_O que Ny quis dizer é que Quinn e eu estamos decidindo sobre irmos ao cinema ou jogarmos Just Dance na casa dela." Explicou Rachel aos amigos que pareciam aliviados. _

"_Eu digo para vocês fazerem os dois." Sugeriu Kurt. Brittany concordou batendo palmas vigorosamente. _

"_Os filmes em cartaz agora são uma porcaria." Lembrou Santana. "Q, leve a anã no observatório. Hoje o céu vai estar sem nuvens." Mercedes franziu o cenho quando ouviu a latina usar um dos apelidos criados para caçoar da diva, mas Rachel não pareceu se ofender e Quinn quem parecia desconfortável, ainda com os olhos pregados no cardápio. _

"_É uma excelente ideia, Santana. Obrigada." Rachel sorria para a latina que deu de ombros. _

"_As formigas tem cintura fina para que possam mover as porções separadas do corpo com mais liberdade em passagens estreitas." Disse Brittany abraçada a namorada. Mercedes e Kurt a encararam esperando por algum complemento, mas nada veio. _

"_Isso as permitem se contorcer em diferentes direções, o que é bastante importante em um formigueiro." Completou Rachel sorrindo orgulhosa para a dançarina que acenava com a cabeça concordando. "Todos decidiram o que pedir?" Mercedes encarava a morena como se visse duas cabeças. _

_Quinn gesticulou chamando um garçom e apontou para Santana. _

"_Um desses smooth de frutas vermelhas, um suco de laranja sem açúcar e dois muffins de chocotale." Pediu Santana._

"_Um suco de morando batido com leite e açúcar, por favor, e um croissant de queijo." Disse Kurt logo em seguida. _

"_O mesmo que o dele, mas traga dois croissants." Pediu Mercedes. _

"_Serão dois smooth de frutas vermelhas, sendo um com leite de soja, uma água e duas saladas de frutas, por favor." Pediu Quinn entregando o cardápio ao garçom que repetiu os pedidos antes de se afastar. _

_Os minutos iam passando, e Mercedes pensava em diversos cenários onde Quinn sempre acabava humilhando Rachel. Ela não conseguia entender o que as duas poderiam ter em comum, além de estudarem na mesma escola e morarem na mesma cidade. E tudo parecia errado: desde a maneira como a cantora sorria para Quinn e esta lhe falava suavemente até a loura não interromper as divagações da diva e nem deixar que ninguém interrompa. Ou, no caso de Santana, ter cortado a latina duas vezes até que ela decidiu não falar mais nada e deixar Rachel vomitar as palavras livremente._

"_O que raios você tem, tentativa falha de ser Beyonce?" Perguntou Santana rudemente. "Desde que chegou você fica encarando Q e fica fazendo essa cara de dor de barriga."_

"_Estou quase desvendando essa tentativa de, mais uma vez, humilhar Rachel." Mercedes não estava nem no começo de desvendar algo, mas não se deixaria intimidar agora. _

"_Cedes!" Reprovou Kurt olhando a amiga como se a visse pela primeira vez._

"_Vou repetir para você o que estou repetindo para todos com coragem o suficiente de me dizer o mesmo, Mercedes." Disse Rachel polidamente. "Agradeço pela preocupação, mas ela é desnecessária. Acredito que Quinn e, mesmo Santana, tenham a melhor das intenções. E, de qualquer forma, sei me defender." _

"_Melhor das intenções?" Mercedes repetiu incrédula. "Rachel, elas te atormentam desde o jardim de infância! Xingamentos, desenhos pornográficos, raspadinhas, empurrões e diversas outras coisas piores! Você tenta ser amiga delas há anos e nem mesmo quando Quinn ficou grávida ela quis saber de você! E ainda deu Beth pra sua mãe! A mulher que te rejeitou! Duas vezes!"_

"_Hey!" Interveio Santana ao perceber Rachel quase às lágrimas. Brittany estava amuada ao lado da morena, apertando seu braço fortemente. "Não grite com Berry, ou arranco essas suas mechas prendendo na porta do meu carro e te arrastando pelo estacionamento!" Se possível, Kurt ficou ainda mais pálido._

"_Como você pode confiar nessa magrela branca depois de tudo que ela te fez, Rachel?" Mercedes não parecia intimidada pela latina._

"_E por que raios você se importa agora, Jones? Não te vi mover um dedo pra ajudar Berry nas vezes que fazíamos da vida dela um inferno." Disse a latina agora sendo segurada pela namorada que tinha certeza que, no momento que a soltasse, Santana se sentiria livre para executar suas ameaças. _

"_Pelo menos eu nunca fiz nada contra ela!"_

"_Se você não faz nada para ajudar, faz parte do problema, Mercedes." Disse Brittany deitando a cabeça no ombro da latina._

"_Sábias palavras, Ny." Rachel sorriu carinhosamente para a dançarina. "E eu não devo nenhum explicação à você, Mercedes. Minha amizade com Quinn é algo somente entre nós duas."_

"_Amizade? Você está defendendo ela, e quem te defende é Santana!"_

"_Santana está mais preocupada com o fato de sua atitude estar assustando Brittany. Aliás, também reprovo seus modos, nesse caso, falta deles." Franziu o cenho. "E Quinn sabe que posso me defender sozinha." A loura ergue uma sobrancelha em direção a Mercedes, e continuou sem dizer nada. Kurt estava achando que teria de chamar uma ambulância, e, talvez uma equipe de perícia forense para Mercedes. Santana teria certeza de tudo parecer um acidente. _

"_Mercedes, você sendo irracional. Brittany está quase chorando. E eu não vou depor a seu favor em um tribunal depois que Santana e Quinn forem acusadas de tentativa de homicídio."_

"_Viu, amante de tots? Até o Porcelana está do nosso lado." Mercedes encarou o amigo irritada. _

"_Quer saber, desisto. Seja amiga de quem você quiser, Rachel. Quando elas te humilharem, de novo, eu vou estar sendo, finalmente, a estrela do Nova Direções enquanto você chora em casa por causa delas, de novo." Levantou bruscamente. "Não sabia que você gostava tanto de ser o cachorrinho delas. Se eu pagar sua comida, também consigo que você faça algum truque?" _

_Num movimento rápido, Quinn se levantou e aproximou-se da outra. Seu rosto a milímetros do dela e sua expressão era fria fazendo Mercedes finalmente perceber ter ido longe demais. _

"_Mais uma palavra contra Rachel e sugiro que mude de cidade." Sibilou. _

"_Quinn, por favor." Pediu Rachel. A loura não se moveu, mas deu um passo para trás, ainda encarando Mercedes._

"_Você é egoísta e não está realmente preocupada com Rachel, apenas que causar um escândalo. Vá embora, pense bem como irá agir a partir de amanhã e não dirija a palavra a nenhuma pessoa dessa mesa a menos que seja realmente necessário." Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Entendido?"_

"_É. Tanto faz." Deu as costas e saiu do estabelecimento. _

"_Yo! Ela não pagou a parte dela." Lembrou Santana. _

"_Tudo bem, eu pago." Disse Kurt tirando mais algumas cédulas da carteira e juntando com o dinheiro já sobre a mesa. "Sinto muito por toda essa cena. Eu realmente não esperava que Mercedes fosse agir assim. Sinceramente, não sei onde meter a cara depois dessa. Terei uma séria e longa conversa com ela mais tarde. Inaceitável." _

"_Está tudo bem, B. Acabou." Murmurou Santana acariciando o rosto da dançarina. _

"_E o que **você** acha da minha amizade com Rachel?" Perguntou Quinn encarando Kurt. "Um dos alunos mais linguarudos da escola e que ainda não abriu o bico é algo a se desconfiar."_

"_Quinn." Falou Rachel em tom de aviso. _

"_Tudo bem, Rae." Acalmou a morena. " Claro que tenho muitas dúvidas, mas não me cabe julgar." Deu de ombros. "E tenho certeza que nossa diva está pronta mesmo se o cenário for um ataque de zumbis." _

"_Ataque de zumbis? Sério, Louça Fina?" Questiono Santana._

"_Não são muitas as discussões intelectuais que você ouve no vestuário masculino." Levantou-se graciosamente. "Devo ir e acalmar meu espírito comprando um blazer novo da nova coleção Armani." Rachel sorriu indo abraçar o amigo. "Estou ao seu dispor, Rae." _

"_Eu sei. Obrigada, Kurt." _

"_Até amanhã." Disse Quinn, acenando com a cabeça. Kurt olhou confuso para a cantora que sorriu mais ainda. Santana rolou os olhos, acenando para o albino também e Brittany jogava os braços sobre a cabeça, de forma descontrolada, despedindo-se. _

"_Até amanhã, Quinn. Santana e Brittany." _

_Kurt comprou dois blazers e uma calça skin nesse dia. Dois dias depois, foi até a casa dos Jones e passou a tarde conversando com Mercedes. No final, os dois se abraçaram chorando, voltando a ser os melhores amigos. No dia seguinte, Mercedes falou com Rachel, e mesmo elas não tendo uma reconciliação dramática como a que tiveram com Kurt, passaram a conviver bem melhor. Tanto que dois finais de semanas depois, os três estavam confortáveis o bastante para uma festa do pijama. _

_Rachel começava a acreditar nas boas intenções de Quinn e Santana, após ver a duas defende-la. E Mercedes foi apenas a primeira a receber ameaças por parte das líderes caso tentasse novamente chatear a diva. _

Duas vezes, Rachel sugeriu que estudassem em sua casa. Leroy não entendia o motivo da filha sempre ir de encontro a loura – mesmo Rachel repetindo que a escolha para onde iriam nas horas livres era em conjunto – e passou a exigir um dia em que a escolha fosse a casa Berry. Hiram sabia que possivelmente Quinn não estivesse pronta para encarar os pais da garota que atormentara por tanto tempo, mas preferia não comentar. Após muito ouvir de seu papai, Rachel cedeu.

"Quinn, você está me ouvindo?"

As duas haviam subido algumas escadas e chegado ao ginásio, parando em frente a porta o vestuário das líderes de torcida. Quinn estava curiosa imaginando qual próximo ambiente entrariam. Só não esperava que fosse o quarto de Beth.

"Ela está tão grande." A loura olhava as fotos emolduradas da filha espalhadas pelo quarto. Havia uma em que Puck a segurava no colo, sorridente, quase parecendo alguém maduro o suficiente para ser pai. Ao lado, havia uma com Quinn que parecia quase as lágrimas e a loura reconheceu ter sido tirada na primeira vez que reencontra a filha.

"Vocês se parecem tanto." Disse Rachel, finalmente conseguindo a atenção da outra que aproximou-se da foto que a morena olhava. Era delas duas com Beth.

"Acho que Shelby nunca mais vai me deixar vê-la."

"Você está enganada." A morena a encarou de cenho franzido. "Shelby sempre perguntava sobre você e mesmo sendo tão pequena, Beth sente sua falta. Ela dormia apenas se o carneiro de pelúcia que você deu estivesse no berço. Todos sentem sua falta, Quinn. Você ainda não percebeu isso?"

Apesar dos últimos desentendimentos que a loura tivera com os amigos, família e professores, todos esperavam que Quinn percebesse ser amada e deixassem que lhe ajudassem.

"Eu nem lembro mais por que me afastei tanto." Quinn suspirou cansada, sentando na cadeira de balanço próxima ao berço. "A princípio, achei que minha mãe iria me expulsar de casa, de novo, quando descobrisse que a filha, além de mãe adolescente, também era lésbica. Depois meu pai reapareceu, ameaçando minha mãe a aceita-lo de volta. Então Shelby voltou, e vê-la todo dia... Mesmo eu podendo visitar Beth, era difícil ver as duas juntas e perceber que eu nunca seria chamada de mãe pela minha própria filha. Daí você" Parou bruscamente, olhando para as mãos sobre o colo.

"Daí eu disse que te amava." Completou Rachel encarando a loura. "E você percebeu que havia me alcançada, então tentou me proteger se afastando de mim." Ajoelhou de frente a outra. "Mas você me machucava mais ao se afastar."

"Eu fiquei com medo de ser rejeitada pelos meus pais, de novo, e por Beth. Eu precisava rejeita-los primeiro, mas então eu passei a te rejeitar." Encarou as orbes castanhas. "Me desculpe, Rachel." Enxugou algumas lágrimas. "Eu estraguei tudo como sempre faço."

"Você ainda pode reparar seus erros, Quinn. Nenhuma de suas ações foram graves o bastante para não serem revertidas, mas você precisa deixar que os outros lhe ajudem e ter mais confiança em si mesma."

"E como eu conserto isso?"

"Primeiro, tenho que tira-la daqui."

"Quinn, no lugar de eu pegar roupas para voltarmos para sua casa, porquê não ficamos na minha mesmo? Nós nunca ficamos na minha casa." Ambas estavam no carro, em frente a casa de Rachel. Naquele dia, a morena teria aula de canto, mas iria da casa da outra após estudarem. Passaram por lá apenas para que Rachel pudesse pegar um muda de roupa.

_A loura encarou a outra por alguns segundos, pensando em algo para falar. Nas duas vezes em que a ideia surgiu, foi fácil mudar de assunto e convencer Rachel de irem para a mansão Fabray, mas agora Quinn sabia não ter jeito. _

"_Tudo bem." E desligou o motor do carro. _

"_Meus pais não vão lhe causar nenhum mal, Quinn." Disse Rachel tocando nos lábios da loura a parando de morder o próprio lábio. "Sempre que você está nervosa, morde o lábio inferior." Respondeu percebendo o olhar questionador da loura. _

"_Eles vão jogar água quente em mim antes mesmo de eu passar da porta." Murmurou saindo do carro._

"_Quinn Lucy Fabray." _

_A loura paralisou ao ouvir seu nome completo. Quando sua mãe quem falava, sabia que havia feito ou falado algo de errado, mas sempre saia impune. Então sua reação era apenas de tédio, esperando pelo sermão da mãe. Quando seu pai quem falava – e isso aconteceu apenas uma única vez -, sua reação era de puro terror. Russell nunca levantara a mão para as filhas e a esposa, nem nenhuma mulher, mas apenas o olhar louco do homem a aterrorizava. Ouvir Rachel Berry dizer seu nome era um misto de expectativa com ansiedade. Seja lá o que viesse depois, a loura sabia que mereceria e que precisaria se desculpar o mais depressa possível. _

"_Você está sugerindo que meus pais são insensíveis e violentos a esse ponto? Tenha conhecimento de que meus pais são dois cavalheiros, os mais compreensíveis e amáveis parentes que alguém pode ter. Eles me amam e me apoiam, além de nunca me cobrarem nada além do que é direito deles cobrar e dever meu realizar. E, caso eles façam alguma coisa remotamente negativa contra alguém, com certeza tiveram uma excelente razão." Bufou cruzando os braços encarando a loura._

"_Me desculpe, Rachel. Eu sei que seus pais são homens maravilhosos. Você é um exemplo de quão ótimos pais eles são, mas tente entender que Russell não é nenhum exemplo de nada bom e, caso os papeis fossem invertidos, ele, com certeza, faria algo pior." Com isso, a morena suavizou a expressão e descruzou os braços._

"_Está tudo bem, Quinn." Rachel segurou-lhe pela mão e, seguiram juntas para dentro da casa. "Papai, cheguei." Anunciou fechando a porta atrás de si. _

"_Cozinha." _

_Leroy usava um avental branco com várias imagens de bichos, enquanto esquentava algo na frigideira. Desligou o fogo ao ver as duas entrando na cozinha. _

"_Olá, Estrela. Bem-vindo de volta ao lar." Sorriu._

"_Olá, papai. Obrigada. É bom voltar." Quinn se perguntou se o cumprimento era um tipo de código entre eles – algo como, seja legal, trouxe a minha inimiga da escola -, ou apenas a maneira rotineira de se falaram. "Papai, essa é Quinn Fabray. Quinn, esse é meu papai."_

"_Olá, senhor Berry." Disse educadamente, acenando. _

"_Olá, Quinn. Deseja algo para beber ou comer? Estou fazendo sanduíches. Veganos, claro, mas você nem perceberia a diferença caso eu não tivesse dito." _

"_Não, senhor, obrigada. Ainda estou cheia do almoço." _

"_Papai, Quinn e eu iremos estudar um pouco e depois ela vai me deixar na aula de canto, tudo bem?"_

"_Claro, Estrela. Podem subir. Mais tarde levo um lanche para vocês. Alguma preferência, Quinn?"_

"_Não, senhor." Mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu não tenho problemas com comida." _

"_Quinn gosta de praticamente tudo, papai. Ela nasceu para ser uma líder de torcida porque ela realmente gosta de comer e não engorda." A loura corou. " Seu controle na alimentação é maior do que o necessário por conta da lavagem cerebral que a treinadora Sylvester faz." _

"_Sanduíche extra para Quinn, então." Ligou o fogo novamente, voltando a atenção ao que estava fazendo. Rachel, então puxou a loura escada acima e foi para o quarto._

_O quarto da diva era de conhecimento de todos que entravam em sua página do MySpace para assistir as gravações que ela fazia. Quinn, apesar de todos os comentários ofensivos, gostava do quarto da outra. _

"_É bem diferente entrar no seu quarto e vê-lo por um vídeo na internet." Comentou a loura olhando a decoração. Rachel sentou na cama, nervosa. "Os comentários que escrevi sobre o seu quarto foram maldosos, mas é tudo mentira. Eu não penso realmente tudo aquilo. Seu quarto é lindo, Rachel." _

"_Obrigada, Quinn." Sorriu. "Você quer conhecer o resto da casa ou começar a estudar logo?"_

"_O resto da casa, por favor."_

_No final, nenhuma delas estudou coisa alguma, preferindo ficar no porão vendo filme e comendo dos sanduíches que Leroy preparara mais cedo. Na metade do segundo filme, Rachel pediu licença e foi tomar banho deixando Quinn sozinha. Após alguns minutos, a loura subiu seguindo as vozes dos senhores Berry e os encontrou na cozinha. Leroy sentando, com o queixo apoiado em uma mão e Hiram em pé, ainda com a roupa do trabalho, usando um avental azul e lavando a louça que o marido sujara mais cedo fazendo sanduíches. _

"_Olá, Quinn. Deseja outro sanduíche?" Perguntou Leroy polidamente. _

"_Não, senhor, obrigada." E encarou Hiram. "Boa tarde, senhor Berry. Sou Quinn Fabray. Prazer em conhece-lo." _

"_Boa tarde, Quinn. E o prazer é meu." Sorriu de um jeito que lembrava muito a filha. "Rachel está no banho, se arrumando para a aula de canto. Quero agradecer pessoalmente por acompanhar minha filha em todas as atividades que ela tem. Apesar de ser tão independente, Rachel gosta quando tem companhia. Infelizmente, trabalho o dia quase todo e não posso acompanha-la nos ensaios e meu marido também é muito ocupado na maioria dos dias, nos deixando pouco tempo livre para aproveitarmos com nossa filha." _

"_Não é nenhum incomodo, senhor Berry." Mordeu o lábio revezando o olhar entre os dois homens. "Eu gostaria de falar com vocês." _

"_Não quer sentar?" Perguntou Leroy já afastando uma cadeira. _

"_Não, não." Apressou-se em dizer. "Estou bem em pé. De verdade." Na verdade, sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. "Quero me desculpar por tudo que fiz a sua filha." Disse de uma vez. "Eu sei que ela comenta o menos possivel para não preocupa-los, mas... Desde pequenas, eu fui ruim pra ela. Eram comentários maldosos sobre as roupas dela, sobre vocês e sobre ela falar muito até xingamentos, empurrões e raspadinhas." Estava embaraçada e queria sair de lá correndo, mas precisava continuar. "E quando eu não fazia uma dessas coisas pessoalmente, mandava alguém fazer. Por diversão." Respirou fundo algumas vezes. "Rachel sempre me ajudou, mesmo quando eu a afastava. E eu gostaria de culpar meu pai, ou a sociedade, ou sei lá, a crescente violência na TV, mas sei que a maior parte disso é culpa minha. Eu não sei ainda como me desculpar com ela, então queria me desculpar primeiro com vocês." Falou determinada. "Rachel é a pessoa mais pura que pode existir. Ainda que ninguém valorize o que ela tem a oferecer, ela continua perto e ajudando. E a voz dela é maravilhosa, e vocês são os melhores pais que alguém poderia ter. Eu sinto muito. Por tudo." _

_Leroy piscou algumas vezes, tanto para ter certeza que de que não estava alucinando como para segurar as lágrimas. Hiram revezava o olhar entre o marido e Quinn até que, num impulso, abraçou a loura que não reagiu. Apenas o encarou surpresa quando ele se afastou._

"_Obrigado por suas palavras, Quinn." Disse sorrindo. "Fico contente por sua coragem em falar conosco e por, finalmente, aceitar o que Rachel tem a lhe oferecer."_

"_Somos pessoas leais, Quinn. Se ficar conosco, estaremos sempre ao seu lado." Completou Leroy, também sorrindo._

**Agradeço à todos que leram e passaram a acompanhar essa fic! E muito obrigada pelos comentários! Para quem não respondi de volta, a mensagem privada estava desabilitada (viu, Sabaku no Ino-sama?) ): Também quero indicar uma ótima fanfic que comecei a ler há pouco tempo: _Mantendo Você Perto de Mim_. Também de Glee e Rachel/Quinn como par. Autoria de Drika-achele que escreve muito bem e faz você querer ler do começo ao fim. Para quem não conhece, agora é hora! **

**Sorrisos e bom final de semana. E lembrando, podem mandar seus pensamentos via review sem qualquer pudor!**

**ps: não tenho ninguém para revisar, então perdoem os possíveis erros ortográficos, ou repetições, ou nomes errados, enfim. **


	3. entretantos

Quando Rachel se jogou em frente ao táxi, Quinn esqueceu da dor intensa que sentia. O medo e a surpresa se misturaram, a loura não teve nem tempo de fechar os olhos e algo lhe dizia que nem conseguiria. Os pensamentos vieram de forma involuntária e acelerada; a morena estendida no chão com uma poça de sangue, Quinn sendo levada por uma ambulância e Rachel por um carro funerário, várias pessoas reunidas e vestidas de preto, Quinn chorando como uma viúva apaixonada e uma criança de cinco anos de cabelo castanho aprendendo sobre um anjo com o mesmo nome.

A loura não percebeu quando duas mãos a empurraram gentilmente para dentro do veículo. Somente após dobrarem na esquina, e seu corpo voltar a sentir a dores das contrações, percebeu que Rachel estava bem.

Talvez tivesse sido uma alucinação causada pela excitação da apresentação de coral junto das dores intensas. Talvez não fosse Rachel quem tivesse se jogado na frente, pode ter sido uma criança sem supervisão passando. Talvez o coração da loura errar as passadas, os pulmões se recusarem a respirar e todo um misto de sentimentos a desorientar não fosse nada além de preocupação com a colega. Talvez Quinn devesse deixar de mentir para si mesmo e parar de repreender o que realmente sentia.

Enquanto a cadeira de rodas em que estava sentada era empurrada pelos corredores – e quando conseguia respirar entre os furiosos movimentos de seu útero -, Quinn percebia os olhares confusos ao ver duas jovens sendo: uma grávida prestes a dar a luz e, uma aflita quase como um marido angustiado. Os olhares ainda eram mais desconfiados quando a loura segurou a cantora pelo braço a desafiando a deixa-la sozinha e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que aquilo tudo era culpa dela.

Mais tarde, Quinn lembraria das próprias palavras e entenderia o motivo de uma enfermeira referir-se à diva como a outra mamãe.

Enquanto sua vagina era dilacerada de dentro pra fora – suas palavras ao apertar a mão de Rachel com mais força ainda e sentir algo saindo do lugar por baixo da pele da outra -, Quinn pensava em maneiras de castrar Puck e em como, apesar da dor, aceitaria uma nova gravidez se tivesse certeza que Rachel estaria novamente ao seu lado falando palavras de apoio e a olhando de maneira tão carinhosa e com misto de admiração e orgulho.

Então Beth foi levada para ser pesada e fazer os exames primordiais para um recém-nascido. Rachel, apesar da mão roxa e que parecia doer muito, sorria. Quinn estava suada, cansada e muito dolorida, mas sorriu de volta pronta para agradecer a morena ou pedi-la em casamento. Contudo, antes que juntasse forças para dizer qualquer coisa, o quarto foi invadido por Puck, seguido de Santana e Brittany e Judy. Segundos depois, o restante do coral passava pela porta. Rachel se afastou para o lado, olhando a interação entre a nova mamãe e o novo papai e achou que não era mais necessária. Sem chamar atenção para si, foi atrás de uma enfermeira que pudesse ajuda-la com a mão, certamente, quebrada.

Quinn sentiu contentamento quando viu os amigos a rodearem, e o alívio de ouvir Judy dizer que entrou com o pedido de divórcio e que já não morava mais com o marido ditador, e até sentiu empatia com Puck quando Beth voltara ao quarto, limpa e enrolada por um cobertor rosa. Então se sentiu traída, abandonada, triste e surpresa quando perguntou de Rachel e a enfermeira lhe contou que a morena fez um exame de raio-x na mão, colocou a tala e foi embora após se certificar de que mãe - a outra - e filha estavam bem.

Naquela noite, ainda no hospital, a loura sonhou com Rachel, num camarim, cercada de flores, chocolates importados e outros presentes, enquanto maquiava uma criança loura e outra, de cabelo castanho, dormia no sofá. Então a diva a encarava e sorria agradecendo pelo colar que ganhara mais cedo e Quinn sentiu os batimentos aumentarem sabendo que mais tarde teria um agradecimento mais apropriado na ausência dos filhos.

Acordara desorientada e quando viu uma mulher nos seus trinta e poucos anos, fisicamente muito parecida com Rachel, achou por um instante não ter sido somente um sonho. Então percebeu estar no mundo real e que aquela mulher era Shelby.

E que ela queria adotar Beth. E, em poucas horas, Quinn não tinha mais um bebê.

Voltar para casa – correção - para a casa de Judy, não foi tão ruim quanto antecipara. A mala que levara consigo para a casa de Santana, havia sido retornada e havia vários cartões de melhoras e alguns chocolates e filmes em cima da cama. Quinn olhou ao redor do quarto, achando estranho estar lá e não sentir apego a nada. Nos dias seguintes, a loura não saiu de casa, ainda em repouso, mas todos do coral iam visita-la diariamente ou ligavam. Todos, exceto Rachel. Ao fim do primeiro mês das férias, a loura agia como uma leoa enjaulada e qualquer um que tentava uma aproximação mais íntima era violentamente afastado.

Santana, como uma temperamental quase ao mesmo nível da outra, foi a única que não recuou quando começara a questionar o motivo do comportamento da loura. E depois de um duelo silencioso, Quinn finalmente cedeu e declarou seu incondicional amor por Rachel. A latina já sabia, a loura sabia que a amiga já sabia, mas ambas sabiam que era necessário Quinn falar em voz alta e finalmente começar a viver a própria vida.

No segundo mês, a loura voltara a treinar para voltar à forma de antes e requerer o retorno à liderança das líderes de torcida. Em um desses dias em que corria, viu Rachel ao longe, acompanhada de uma senhora que usando um andador. A loura observava a cena, tentando identificar quem seria a idosa, mas elas não pareciam parentes. Mais tarde, Brittany falaria novamente sobre sua amiga El que passara o dia com a senhora Malorey, uma senhora viúva e com três filhos que morava em outra cidade e, que se não fosse por El, ela seria mais sozinha e mais triste.

No terceiro mês, Quinn se sentia mais leve. Conversou com a mãe certa tarde e as duas acabaram chorando abraçadas. Também conversou com Puck, e os dois admitiram que não se amavam, mas sempre amariam a criança que fizeram juntos. Então Shelby ligou e perguntou se a loura aceitava a adoção aberta e Quinn disse que sim, mas que ainda não estava pronta para ver a filha.

O primeiro dia de volta a escola, agora sem a barriga e de novo no topo, Quinn havia decidido ser ela mesma e não se importar tanto com as aparências. Essa decisão durou até ver Rachel, então mandou que jogadores de futebol atacassem a morena com raspadinha até obriga-la a voltar para casa para trocar de roupa. Todos sabiam da animosidade entre a diva e a loura, mas não esperavam por um comportamento tão agressivo contra Rachel. Foram dias de brincadeiras puramente maldosas contra a cantora, que nunca falava nada, e até os mandados por Quinn começaram a se recusar a participar de mais uma pegadinha. Santana interviu uma tarde após a reunião do coral – do qual a cantora faltou porque, segundo Tina, precisou comprar roupas –, e após vários minutos de xingamentos e palavras duras, conseguiu que a amiga visse a luz no fim do túnel e prometesse parar de pegar tão pesado com Rachel.

Duas semanas depois e Brittany insistir em apresentar as duas à amiga El, Quinn voltara ao hospital onde dera a luz e soube que precisava deixar de ser tão covarde com os próprios sentimentos e ações. Num momento guiado mais por impulso que qualquer outra coisa, a loura teve a ideia de chamar Rachel para uma festa em sua casa. A ideia original seria das duas passarem o dia juntas e Quinn provar estar arrependida de suas ações diabólicas e, na verdade, todo o ódio demonstrando era amor duramente repreendido. Dois segundos após começar a conversar com a cantora, percebeu que não seria fácil conseguir sua confiança, então mudou sua estratégia inicial para algo como 'Conquistando Rachel Berry – O Plano'.

E após a mega festa na Mansão Fabray, dia após dia, Quinn pensava em pequenas ações para enamorar a morena. Carregava suas coisas ainda que Rachel dissesse que não se importava com o peso; a levava em encontros mesmo que a diva não soubesse que era, de fato, encontros; lhe servia de motorista apenas para ter mais tempo junta e conhecer os horários da outra ainda que tivesse havido uma longa discussão sobre gasolina; e muitas outras estratégias de aproximação que pareciam funcionar visto que Rachel agora não era mais vista como total perdedora da escola e Quinn era vista mais na presença da morena do que com suas melhores amigas.

Era óbvio que a loura estava apaixonada por Rachel. E isso era comentado por todos na escola, claro que não na frente delas. Mesmo Judy ficava horas no telefone com a primogênita e ambas sempre acabavam falando sobre a ainda falta de coragem da parte de Quinn em tornar o relacionamento dela e da morena oficial. Os senhores Berry tinham uma aposta correndo junto das duas Fabray e do restante do coral sobre quem iria agir primeiro.

Apesar de Quinn ainda não saber como se declarar para Rachel, sabia que quando o contrário acontecesse, a morena estaria totalmente desprotegida e a loura precisaria ter muito cuidado para não machuca-la mais do que nos anos passados.

Da parte de Rachel, ela bem sabia o porquê de estar sempre indo até a loura mesmo quando ainda não era bem vinda.

Desde pequena, a morena sentia inveja de ver a loura sempre rodeada de pessoas que lhe realizavam desde o mais besta dos pedidos. Claro que com o tempo, Rachel foi percebendo não se tratar de lealdade entre amigos, mas de popularidade. E isso só atraiu mais a cantora porque ela tinha certeza que Quinn não era exatamente como se mostrava; sua frieza e maldade eram apenas uma forma de defesa. Por isso aceitava tudo que lhe era atirado – algumas vezes literalmente - pela loura e, talvez isso a fizesse uma masoquista, mas a diva sabia que era apenas questão de tempo.

Rachel queria acesso ao lado gentil da outra e estava disposta a muita coisa por isso.

Então quando deixou de ser alvo e de ser rejeitada e, passou a receber os olhares de inveja e ciúme e soube da aposta sobre seu – ainda não oficial – relacionamento com Quinn, não pode impedir de amar cada diz mais a loura.

E ela também tinha consciência que quando dissesse isso em voz alta, Quinn finalmente a teria alcançado.

**Sei que não é nada do esperado, mas sendo bem sincera, estou em um período de bloqueio misturado com preguiça. Não vou abandonar a fic, apesar demorar mais do que eu esperava. Esse capítulo solto é isso, solto e apenas algumas poucas informações a mais do ponto de vista da Quinn e, brevemente, do da Rachel. Entendam como um resumão e um pré-aquecimento pros próximos capítulos. Agradeço a força da galera e mandem suas sugestões, ideias, críticas etc, ok? **

**E aproveitando mais esse espaço;**

**Há algum tempo, minha melhor amiga e eu queríamos fazer algo juntas. Alguma coisa que envolvesse tudo que gostamos e pudesse nos dar mais gosto pelas coisas. Somos duas pessoas com muitas vontades e pouca iniciativa a menos que realmente seja necessário e, ainda assim, se for com muita pressão e pouco tempo. Estamos um pouco desacreditadas da vida, das pessoas, de nós mesmas. Então resolvemos fazer o nosso próprio projeto 365. Acho que a maioria já ouviu/fez um. Todo dia postamos uma foto e um acontecimento por trás daquela foto. Queremos perceber mais as coisas/pessoas ao nosso redor. **

thosetwistedsisters. tumblr. com

**Ainda estamos no começo dos dias, mas deem uma olhada e, gostando, acompanhem! Também temos aqui;**

www. facebook. com/ thosetwistedsisters

**Esse outro espaço é para compartilhamos mais sobre nossos dias e coisas relacionadas, e também para que vocês compartilhem conosco sobre o dia de vocês e afins! Não estamos lucrando com nada, queremos apenas socializar e apreciar mais a vida. **

**E quem quiser nos mandar fotos e contos;**

twisted00sisters gmail. com

**Sorrisos**


	4. Chapter 4

Oi, gente, seguinte: vim dizer algumas coisas.

Agradeço de mais a todos que tem me escrito elogiando, criticando, sugerindo, pedindo, enfim, abrindo o coração sobre a fanfic e exigindo logo o próximo capítulo. Comecei escrevendo só por mim, apenas para tirar essas ideias da mente e poder dormir em paz, mas é muito bom saber que outras pessoas acompanham a história. Agora também escrevo por essas pessoas também 3

Odeio quando autores postam comunicados (por mais importantes que sejam), e eu havia prometido a mim mesma não fazer isso, mas estou na obrigação de dar algumas explicações. A demora acontece por diversos fatores: bloqueio sendo o principal, como eu havia dito no capítulo anterior. Comecei um estágio e tenho minhas energias drenadas, e uso os fins de semana para dormir e comer #truestory. Estou no sétimo semestre da minha faculdade, fazendo o projeto da minha monografia, ou seja, desespero batendo.

Assim como adoro ler as reviews de vocês, aliás, sinto muito não responde-las, mas muitas são de apenas guests, então nem tenho como, e as que não são, eu apenas não tive o tempo mesmo, mas leio com o coração e levo pra alma, também tenho começado a receber algumas reviews que começam a ser ofensivas. Sendo mais clara, tem gente realmente muito desesperada pelo próximo capítulo. Eu sei como é isso, eu também sou leitora e me mata quando começo uma fanfic que a autora some e depois de meses ou anos é que retorna. CONTUDO, isso acontece, meu povo. Pra essas pessoas muito loucas e, aparentemente, bem irritadas, peço calma, compreensão e respeito. Eu não vou abandonar a fic, muito pelo contrário. Demoro, mas vocês precisam entender que tenho toda uma vida e, além disso, não quero escrever qualquer coisa e jogar aqui e pronto. Minhas fics podem não ser merecedoras de Nobel em literatura, mas eu tento dar o meu melhor, então, demoro, sim, mas pra dar a vocês algo bom.

O capítulo quatro está sendo trabalhado. Na verdade, antes de escrever essa 'nota', eu o estava escrevendo. Daí recebi os alertas de mais PM's e decidi dar este anúncio de uma vez. Não posso dizer quando será postado, mas até a próxima semana, não passa.

Tem muita gente pedindo beijo, pegação, romance etc. Pra não estragar o que vem por aí, deixo avisado que adoro cozinhar, então quem quiser me mandar alguma receita (sou vegetariana, aliás), aceito, faço e divulgo depois. Ou sei lá, quiser só trocar uma ideia.

Só por eu amar a quinta letra do alfabeto. Até breve, sem mensagens ofensivas, peço um pouco mais de paciência e sorrisos.


	5. esvaindo

Finn foi um dos poucos a dizer para Rachel quão errada ela estava ao confiar em Quinn. A loura quis retaliar o gigante rapaz, mas Rachel foi contra qualquer tipo de violência. Santana riu até cair da cadeira ao saber que a (ex) perdedora da escola mandava completamente na rainha do McKinley. Mais tarde, por vingança, Quinn fez o treinamento das líderes um inferno para a latina, que a xingou via texto por celular – Santana estava sem ar depois de três horas seguidas de pulos e corrida – e depois ainda jogou o aparelho na cabeça da amiga.

Rachel não entendia como uma amizade tão deturpada funcionava tão bem.

Depois de um tempo, Finn se desculpou pelo o que havia dito. Ele pareceu sincero ao ponto de ser convidado por Kurt e Rachel para uma tarde de _bros_ – era assim que o gigante rapaz se referia quando saia com o futuro meio irmão -. Quinn e Santana demoraram mais tempo para aceita-lo de volta, mas tudo se resolveu depois e o Nova Direções passou a ser uma real família com direito a saídas, festas e dormir na casa um dos outros.

Claro que quando o senhor Schuester anunciava audições para o próximo solo, eles ainda brigavam entre si e planejavam algo contra Rachel. Porém, as ameaças e comentários perderam o tom ofensivo e até a diva passou a retalia-los de volta. Rachel até aplaudiu e ofereceu ajuda quando Tina ganhou o último solo.

Quando Sam Evans entrou no clube de coral, foi recebido com uma música de boas-vindas – ideia da Rachel, claro – e depois de alguns dias, chamou Quinn para sair. A loura sorriu fingindo embaraço e contentamento, então o rejeitou dizendo não estar interessada. Sam achou que por não estar interessada, ela queria dizer que não aceitaria sair com ele tão fácil, afinal ela mandando na escola e sendo a garota considerada a mais bonita, um aluno transferido não poderia seduzi-la tão facilmente.

Isso durou por algum tempo, até que o louro cantou uma música para Quinn e a chamou para um encontro logo em seguida. Houve um silêncio constrangedor e mesmo o senhor Schuester decidiu não falar nada, surpreso e na expectativa do que a chefe das líderes responderia.

Se Quinn havia conversado com Rachel sobre as investidas de Sam, ninguém sabe, mas foi a diva quem respondeu pela loura, rejeitando o outro. Finn, ao final dos ensaios, quem chamou o louro e explicou sem muitos detalhes a relação entre a cantora e a abelha rainha da escola. Desde a extrema inimizade, passando pela gravidez, Shelby e as duas se tornarem melhores amigas.

Puck quem falou sobre as apostas de quando elas – finalmente, segundo Santana – anunciariam a união oficial. Brittany perguntou se fez algo de errado para não ser convidada ao casamento. Kurt explicou que não falavam de um casamento. Ainda.

Rachel agora tinha Quinn andando lado-a-lado pelo corredor vazio da McKinley. Lembrava de quando a loura passou a rejeitar todos que tinham coragem de chama-la para um encontro, começando por Sam. De início, a morena achava que as rejeições fossem por medo: de trair e ser traída, de uma nova gravidez, de se machucar. Porém, Quinn não parecia mesmo interessada nos rapazes que a cortejavam.

Nem nas garotas, depois que a primeira a chamou para sair. Rachel olhou a cena surpresa, com a respiração presa, esperando qualquer coisa menos a serenidade da outra ao dizer que, apesar de lisonjeada, não estava interessada. Então a diva passou a achar que Quinn finalmente levava a sério o celibato – e depois se repreendeu pelo pensamento maldoso -.

"Você está sorrindo de forma estranha." Disse Quinn sem olhar para a morena. "Eu conheço esse sorriso. Você está se achando."

"Claro que estou. Quando você tem a chefe das líderes de torcida desprezando cada um que a chamava para um encontro, mas você mesma saía em vários com ela, é permitido regojizar." Sorriu.

"Então definimos que eram encontros?"

"Eu disse que sempre pareceram encontros."

"Desculpe demorar tanto faze-los oficiais." Envolveu a mão da outra.

"Você se desculpa demais, Quinn." Apertou a mão alva. "Vamos pela direita. Segunda porta à esquerda."

O quarto da diva não lembrava muito o jeito que Quinn o vira pela última vez. A cor amarela continuava a mesma, o elíptico ainda estava lá, a cama de casal estava arrumada como geralmente, e ainda havia estantes e objetos decorativos.

Mas os porta-retratos haviam sido retirados, e tinha vazios entre os livros, DVD's e CD's. Faltavam roupas no closet – que era possível ver por estar com a porta aberta – e havia vários papéis sobre a escrivaninha. Rachel nunca deixava nada desorganizado a menos que estivesse com muita pressa, mas a morena costumava cronometrar seu tempo justamente para nunca se atrasar em nenhum de seus compromissos. Isso já causou algumas discussões entre elas. Quinn odiava acordar cedo ou sair mais cedo de casa. Treinadora Sylvester era a única que, apenas o pensamento, a tirava a cama em milésimos de segundo. Mesmo Rachel, em geral, se deixava levar pelas graças da namorada e a deixava dormir mais alguns minutos.

"Desculpe pela bagunça, Quinn." A diva juntava os papéis sobre a escrivaninha. "Não tive o tempo necessário para fazer a limpeza."

"Em todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, foram duas vezes que você saiu apressada para algum lugar. E não por atraso." Franziu o cenho.

"Você costuma ser mais direta, Quinn." Encarou a loura.

"O que a fez sair tão apressada que a fez largar esses papéis aí? E porque faltam livros, CD's, DVD's e roupas?"

Rachel colocou alguns papéis na gaveta e o restante deixou onde estava mesmo.

"Onde você está, Rachel?" A morena aproximou-se da outra, tocando levemente a face alva.

"Estou aqui, Quinn."

"Estamos juntas mesmo?" Colocou uma mão sobre a que estava em seu rosto.

"Por enquanto, sim." Sorriu tristemente, afastando-se.

"Onde **eu** estou?" Murmurou.

A campanhia soou ao fundo.

"Você precisa lembrar, Quinn."

"Estou feliz por sua aproximação com a anã e tudo o mais." Disse Santana sentada em sua cama, lixando uma unha, parecendo despreocupada. "Mas quando é que você vai falar com ela?"

"_Pior timing, impossível." Murmurou a loura cruzando os braços. "Eu não sei, Santana. Ela precisa confiar em mim primeiro."_

"_Você foi na casa dela nos últimos três meses mais vezes do que fiz sexo com B no mesmo período!" Disse exasperada, encarando a amiga. " E vocês dormem na mesma cama agora. Se isso não é confiança, não sei o que é."_

"_Quer, por favor, falar mais baixo? Elas podem estar no corredor e te ouvir." Reprovou Quinn, olhando nervosa para fora do quarto. "Eu vou falar quando tiver certeza. Não me pressione."_

"_Não pressionar?! Como foi mesmo que tomei coragem de me declarar pra Brit?"_

"_É diferente e você sabe." _

"_O que é diferente?" Perguntou Rachel entrando no quarto segurando uma bandeja. Brittany vinha logo atrás com copos e talheres. _

"_Perguntei pra rainha aqui se eu ainda sou a melhor amiga dela... Não. Pro inferno. Quero saber se ainda somos amigas. Afinal, a boca dela é dizer 'Rachel isso e aquilo'." Disse a latina ajudando a namorada._

"_E eu estava explicando que a minha amizade com você e a amizade que tenho com ela é diferente." Quinn tomou a bandeja das mãos da cantora colocando sobre a cama cuidadosamente._

"_Oh, Santana. Claro que você é a melhor amiga de Quinn. Vocês se conhecem há tantos anos e já vivenciaram tanta coisa juntas. Sinto muito por interferir negativamente no relacionamento de vocês, eu realmente não fazia ideia. Só estou muito contente por Quinn, finalmente, ter me aceitado." _

"_Tanto faz, anã." Rolou os olhos. _

"_Santana não está realmente com inveja de você, El. E também estamos contentes por você e Quinn serem amigas porque assim podemos todas ser amigas e sair juntas e fazer festas!" Abraçou Rachel que não hesitou em retribuir o gesto._

"_Você poderia, pelo menos, saber se Rachel está ou não com Jesse-meu-cabelo-é-mais-imortante-que-minha-própria-vida-St James." Cochichou Santana para a líder de torcida antes de começar o filme. _

_Jesse St James começava a importunar a loura ainda que Quinn jurasse que ele era apenas como um mosquito irritante pedindo para ser esmagado. Quando o jovem príncipe – como Santana se referiu uma vez, mas não de um jeito bom – apareceu pela primeira vez na vida de Rachel, Quinn não se importou muito. Finalmente a morena teria alguém para correr atrás e deixaria a loura em paz com sua gravidez. No entanto, o período que Jesse estudou no McKinley, Rachel pareceu mais estressada. Quinn associou isso a um conjunto de fatores que se resumia a Jesse ser tão competitivo quanto a cantora. No final, descobriu-se que os dois tiveram um rápido romance, apenas porque Rachel via em Jesse alguém tão talentoso quanto ela e por ele a estar ajudando a encontrar a mãe._

_E Quinn estava presente quando o primeiro encontro entre a diva e sua mãe aconteceu. Mais tarde, tudo que conseguia pensar era sobre não querer reencontrar Beth apenas dezesseis anos depois e ambas saírem machucadas. _

_Então houve o dia em que o Vocal Adrenalina fez de Rachel um omelete ambulante. Todos se revoltaram por razões diferentes – e egoístas – para dar o troco no palco – como sempre faziam -. Entretanto, Quinn deixou-se levar pelos hormônios – foi a desculpa perfeita na época – arrastando Santana e Brittany na elaboração de uma real vingança. _

_Até o dia atual, ninguém entendeu como todos os membros do Vocal Adrenalina ficaram uma semana com a pele azul e no hospital por conta de uma alergia nos olhos. Brittany achava que o que tinham feito foi uma caça ao tesouro. Santana ainda não acredita o quão psicopata Quinn poderia ser - ainda mais quando grávida -. _

_E agora, há poucas semanas, Jesse reapareceu na vida de Rachel pedindo desculpas e alegando ter mudado. A morena, como a pessoa de coração enorme que é, aceitou tudo o que foi dito e se tornaram quase melhores amigos – Kurt ainda era o preferido -. _

"_Rachel." A loura olhou para o lado, tendo o nariz da diva a poucos milímetros de si. Ambas estavam deitadas, em uma mistura de pernas e braços. Pelo silêncio e falta de luz, devia ser muito tarde. "Rachel, preciso perguntar uma coisa." Passou a acariciar o cabelo da outra. "Rachel."_

"_Quinn, se a pergunta fosse algo de extrema importância e emergência, tenho certeza de que você não estaria falando tão baixo e gentilmente. Sabendo disso, não pode esperar mais algumas horas para perguntar o que quer que seja?" Murmurou a diva roucamente, ainda de olhos fechados. _

"É importante e urgente pra mim." Franziu o cenho.

"_Muito bem." Encarou a loura. "Pergunte e farei o meu melhor para lhe dar uma resposta que acalme sua ansiedade e, finalmente, me deixe dormir."_

"_Você só quer que eu pergunte para que você possa dormir?" Ergue uma sobrancelha indignada. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça e se acomodou melhor por cima da loura a fazendo rir. "Não durma ainda, Rachel." _

"_Finalmente, posso começar a contar em ambas as mãos as vezes em que me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome." Sorriu levantando a cabeça para encarar a outra. "O que você deseja perguntar, Quinn?"_

"_Você e Jesse estão juntos novamente?"_

"_Quinn Lucy Fabray." Murmurou a diva de cenho franzido. Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que não deveria ter ouvido Santana. "Não acredito que você me acordou" Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. " ás três e quinze da manhã para saber qual meu relacionamento com Jesse St James. Pior, não acredito que você acha que eu voltaria a namora-lo e não informaria a você e ao resto do coral." _

"_Vocês se falam quase todo dia. E treinam juntos!"_

"_Jesse e eu chegamos a conclusão de que somos pessoas muito iguais e convivemos melhor admitindo que somos talentosos e competitivos, principalmente um com o outro. Treinamos juntos porque ele me critica de forma racional e lógica, muito diferente de quando todos no coral, por exemplo, queriam minha cabeça a cada vez que eu adquiria uma música solo."_

"_Então vocês são somente amigos?"_

"_Exatamente." Voltou a aninhar-se na outra. "Espero te-la acalmado de alguma forma, ainda que não entenda a relevância que minha amizade com Jesse tenha para você." _

"_Eu gostaria de leva-la num encontro." Quinn sentiu o peso do mundo sair de suas costas, mas logo em seguida, sentiu o peso do silêncio e preferiu não ter dito nada. Olhou para baixo para ter certeza de que a morena a havia ouvido e deparou-se com os orbes marrom a encarando de volta. _

"_Eu aceito, mas vou esperar que me pergunte novamente logo que amanhecer." Ajeitou melhor a cabeça embaixo do queixo da loura e voltou a dormir em poucos minutos. _

E Quinn perguntou. Enquanto Brittany ensaiava passos de alguma dança caribenha, Santana gritava alguma coisa para a televisão e Rachel lia alguma revista. As três pararam o que faziam e olharam para a loura, esperando uma explicação talvez. Rachel foi a primeira a reagir, sorrindo e aceitando o pedido. Então Brittany a abraçou levantando a morena do sofá e a rodando pela sala como numa valsa. Santana parabenizou as duas amigas – e mandou todo mundo calar a boca e sentar porque estava na hora de seu programa favorito, claro que ela pediu de forma mais delicada quando olhou para a namorada – e todas passaram o resto do dia vendo televisão e cochilando no sofá da sala.

A loura passara a semana decidindo como fazer o encontro perfeito. Até seus dezesseis, Finn quem resolvia aonde iam – ou seja, Breadsticks – e Puck precisou apenas estar no lugar certo, na hora certa, com alguns coolers. Aos dezessete, Quinn quem seria a pessoa a ir buscar em casa, convencer os pais de Rachel de que não fariam nada de mais e que voltariam não muito tarde, pagar a conta e dar o beijo de boa noite.

Sorriu lembrando dos preparativos do primeiro encontro oficial com a diva, e nas duas horas que alternou entre gritos, choro e andar de um lado ao outro quando pensou sobre finalmente beijar outra garota. Santana lhe deu um tapa, achando que conseguiria fazer a amiga se acalmar, mas isso gerou mais gritos e choro e antes que a latina levantasse a mão novamente, Brittany interviu contando uma linda história sobre pôneis, pássaros, duendes e uma princesa. Alguém se perdia, alguém nascia, alguém dançava e cantava, alguém comia um bolo, mas no final Quinn estava menos nervosa.

"Desde sua chegada, Quinn, estive pensando nas possibilidades de conseguirmos está aqui, juntas, e cheguei a conclusão que esse fato é apenas a prova definitiva de que somos alma gêmeas." Rachel havia parado no caminho para beber água de um dos bebedouros da escola. "Se existir ressurreição, espero voltar como alguém próximo à você."

"Então nós morremos?" Fazia sentido, pensou.

"Absolutamente não." Encarou a loura com um olhar reprovador. "Preste atenção no que acontece, Quinn. Não morremos, estamos apenas perdidas, mas não se preocupe, estou perto de achar a saída." Sorriu orgulhosa. "Vamos."

A igreja que a família Fabray costumava ir ficava bem no centro da cidade, num casarão grande e dividido em três salões. Quinn gostava da paz que aquele lugar lhe proporcionava, das vezes em que cantava no coral ou ajuda no monitoramento de alguma atividade para os mais jovens. Aos domingos, ela escolhia a melhor roupa, passava pelos corredores sendo cumprimentada por todos com um sorriso e as crianças sempre iam ao seu encontro porque a tia Quinn era a melhor. Então a líder de torcida ficou grávida, foi expulsa das líderes e de casa e voltou lá no domingo seguinte, buscando apoio.

E não encontrou sorrisos e as crianças eram barradas porque abraçar uma pecadora era errado. E seus pais se perderam na multidão e a multidão se afastou. Então ela nunca mais voltou lá.

Santana também era cristã, mas não tinha a religião como lema de vida assim como a amiga. Contudo, entendia que a loura precisava de todo e qualquer apoio naquele momento e resolveu leva-la a igreja em que a família Lopez costumava ir. Não era no centro da cidade e parecia ter menos pessoas, mas era num casarão quase tão grande quanto a igreja antiga que Quinn ia, mas diferente de lá, a ex-líder de torcida foi bem acolhida e ninguém lhe julgou. Havia até outras duas garotas de dezesseis anos grávidas e Quinn as reconheceu da escola. As três sentavam juntas algumas vezes, trocavam história – boas e ruins – e uma irmã as acompanhava durante algumas atividades, sempre sorrindo e oferecendo um ombro amigo.

Os meses de gravidez em que passou naquela igreja, ajudaram Quinn em sua fé, mas quando a loura assinou os papéis de adoção, retomou o posto sob as asas não tão acolhedoras da Treinadora Sylvester e voltou pra casa da mãe – aquela nunca mais seria seu lar -, Quinn não confiava mais em nada divino como antes e seus questionamentos apenas aumentavam.

"Não parece diferente da última vez que estive aqui." Disse Rachel sentada em um dos bancos no interior da Sinagoga.

Diferente das duas igrejas que Quinn freqüentara, o templo judaico que Rachel ia era um pouco afastado da cidade. E a loura adorava isso, era uma sensação de liberdade maior. Além das pessoas serem mais calorosas, a olharem nos olhos e ensinarem os valores que lhe faltava à alma. Quinn ainda era cristã, ainda que freqüentasse mais o Templo do que a Igreja cristã.

"Estamos perto do Hanukkah, certo?" Perguntou Quinn sentando ao lado da morena.

"Exatamente." Sorriu. Hanukkah era sua data preferida de comemoração. A morena levava sua cultura muito a sério. "Esse ano até meus tios que moram na Espanha viriam. E eu havia convidado Shelby. Ela disse que iria trazer Beth. Puck ficou tão feliz quando contei à ele e eu quis chamar você, mas você havia saído. E todos do Nova Direções..." Seu sorriso havia sumido.

"Judy me avisou." Disse Quinn e calou-se, sem saber o que dizer mais. Notou que a morena parecia angustiada com algo e franziu o cenho tentando pensar em como conforta-la. "Eu pensava em aceitar, sabe." Rachel a encarou intensamente. "Eu gostei de quando juntamos o natal com o hanukkah no ano passado. Eu até tinha começado a fazer uma lista de presentes."

"Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?" Murmurou cobrindo os olhos com uma mão. "Eu sinto tanto."

"O quê? Não!" Quinn a puxou para si, a abraçando forte. "Você não estragou nada, Rachel."

"Eles estavam tão felizes. E eu ia comprar um vestido novo com as meninas e Kurt. E até os outros meninos estavam animados e estávamos enfeitando a sala de coral e" E Quinn não conseguiu entender mais nada entre os soluços e as lágrimas da outra contra seu pescoço.

Depois de minutos que pareceram horas, Rachel estava mais calma, quase como se tivesse adormecido. Quinn não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, não sabia mais de nada.

E um sino ao fundo tocou, fazendo a diva levantar e puxar a loura consigo.

"_San, por que Q está ficando verde?" Brittany pausou o DVD que assistia e olhou confusa para a outra loura, que estava sentada na cama. _

"_Nervosismo do primeiro encontro, Britt." Deu de ombros. _

"_Igual quando você foi me buscar e acabou desmaiando e tivemos nosso primeiro encontro oficial no meu quarto vendo TV?" Quinn riu imaginando a cena e recebeu um olhar reprovador da latina. _

"_Não estou tão nervosa assim, B." Disse Quinn respirando profundamente. "Espero que não." Murmurou. _

"_Relaxa, Q. Britt quem te arrumou, então a gnomo vai pular em você logo que abrir a porta." _

"_Não a chame assim." Disse a loura rispidamente. _

"_Hey, estou tentando te ajudar aqui, mas fale assim comigo mais uma vez e vou"_

"_San!" Brittany correu para abraçar Quinn que parecia prestes a cometer um assassinato ou desmaiar, o que viesse primeiro. "Não fique nervosa, Quinn. Rachel é seu par perfeito." Beijou-lhe a bochecha. _

"_Obrigada, B." _

_Sete e quarenta e cinco da noite, em ponto, Quinn estacionou o carro em frente a casa de Rachel. Com as mãos tremendo e o coração acelerado, desceu do carro parando em frente a porta, respirou profundamente duas vezes e tocou a campanhia. Leroy atendeu imediatamente após o som ressoar pela casa, como se ele estivesse a postos atrás da porta há horas. _

"_Olá, Quinn!" Disse ele alegremente praticamente puxando a loura para dentro de casa. "Rachel! Sua princesa encantada chegou!" Gritou logo tendo uma resposta, não da morena, mas de seu marido gritando de algum lugar que Leroy pegasse a câmera. _

_Os minutos na presença dos Berry relaxaram Quinn que a loura quase esqueceu o motivo de estar tão nervosa. Hiram fazia piadas e tirava fotos – dele, do marido, de Quinn, dos três, da decoração e do que mais lhe viesse a cabeça -, enquanto Leroy contava histórias mirabolantes e constrangedoras sobre sua filha e, algumas vezes, sobre seu marido. _

_Então Rachel desceu as escadas e Quinn sentiu toda a calma ir embora. Elas realmente iriam sair em um encontro. Juntas. Uma com a outra. _

"Você nunca disse nada." Comentou a loura andando lado a lado de Rachel. Elas agora atravessavam o refeitório.

"Preciso que seja mais objetiva, Quinn. Não compreendo ao que você se refere."

"Nossos encontros." Franziu o cenho. "Eu sempre a levava para locais mais afastados ou tinha o cuidado de não ser vista por conhecidos."

"Eu sei. Eu percebia seu nervosismo sempre que saíamos. O cuidado de me tocar apenas amigavelmente, quando necessário, nunca me beijar em público e, nunca confirmar que namorávamos." _**Namorávamos**_, pensou a loura incomodada."Você só conseguia me assumir quando estávamos junto dos nossos amigos ou minha família." Seu tom era solene, mas conformado.

"Ainda assim, você nunca disse nada. Por quê?"

"Eu quis dizer, Quinn, não pense que eu nunca me importei com seu comportamento em relação a nós e ao que os outros poderiam pensar de você. Contudo, por ter pais gays, eu sempre fui alvo de preconceito. Eu imaginava o quão difícil deveria ser para você o medo de ser julgada por simplesmente ser você. Eu não queria lhe pressionar. Além disso, mesmo que você não me assumisse e se assumisse, você me tratava com respeito e carinho."

Quinn tremia e sentia uma avalanche de emoção e vergonha por seus atos. Era incrível como mesmo não querendo machucar Rachel, era justamente o que fazia. Talvez fosse algo inconsciente. Talvez, ela nascera apenas para magoar a morena até um ponto em que pudesse quebra-la de forma permanente.

Mal sabia que estava conseguindo.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Quinn." Disse Rachel tomando entre as mãos o rosto da loura.

"Me perdoe." Murmurou. Seus olhos ardiam das lágrimas que não deixava cair. Não merecia nem mesmo chorar por si.

"Eu já perdoei." E a beijou levemente nos lábios. Foi um contato rápido, mas que pareceu acalmar Quinn.

"Por que sinto esse aperto, Rachel? Por que sinto que a estou perdendo pra sempre?" A morena se afastou parecendo pensativa. Quinn a encarou, confusa e carente pelo toque da outra. "Rachel?"

"Estamos quase chegando, Quinn. Só mais um pouco."

"Onde estamos, Rachel?"

"Só mais um pouco." Repetiu entrando na cozinha e sendo seguida pela loura.

Há alguns dias, Quinn passou a evitar levar Rachel para sua casa. A morena preferiu não comentar de início, talvez uma reforma estivesse acontecendo ou a loura simplesmente estava enjoada de ficar na própria casa (com o tempo a morena percebeu que Quinn realmente não se sentia conectada àquele lugar).

_Então após as aulas, e mais uma vez irem direto pra sua casa, Rachel resolveu buscar por algumas respostas._

"_Quinn, como vai sua mãe? Faz tempo que não a vejo. Eu realmente gosto de conversar com ela. O que me lembra, fiquei de passar a ela uma receita de quiche vegano." _

"_Ela está bem, obrigada por perguntar. Ela também gosta de conversar com você, se todos os elogios sobre você são algum sinal e, sim, ela ainda espera pela receita. Quando formos lá, vocês podem sentar, conversar e trocar idéias e receitas." _

_A morena quis perguntar **quando** elas iriam lá, mas mordeu a língua._

"_Você já mudou a estante de lugar? Precisa de alguma ajuda?"_

"Na verdade, mudei ontem. Não foi tão difícil como parecia que seria."

"_E como ficou? Eu poderia ir na sua casa amanhã e dar minha opinião." _

"_Ficou bom, acho. Meu quarto parece mais espaçoso. Como você disse que ficaria, lembra?"_

"_Óbvio que lembro, Quinn." Rolou os olhos. "Mas eu gostaria de ver se minha sugestão foi a ideal."_

"_Não creio que você realmente esteja interessada em ver minha estante." Encarou a morena aproveitando o sinal fechado. "O que você realmente quer saber?"_

"_Faz algum tempo que não vamos a sua casa." Disse hesitante. "Aconteceu algo?"_

"_E se eu disser que minha mãe está reformando de novo?"_

"_Ela está?" _

_Silêncio._

"_Quinn?" _

"_Está tudo bem, Rachel. Não se preocupe." Estacionou o carro e correu para abrir a porta para a morena._

_Rachel não tocou mais no assunto e, após três dias, enquanto faziam o caminho para a casa da morena após a escola, o celular de Quinn tocou e numa rápida conversa, a loura disse que deixaria Rachel em casa e logo iria ao encontro da mãe. A morena percebeu que algo sério acontecia e exigiu que a acompanhasse alegando altíssima concentração, agilidade e facilidade de resolver uma situação mesmo quando sob pressão. _

_Quinn tentou teimar, mas, no final, ninguém é capaz de negar algo à Rachel quando esta se decide por algo. E ambas chegaram a Mansão Fabray para encontrar Judy e Russell aos berros na sala de estar. Apenas depois de chamarem a polícia, Russell ser levado a força, Judy se trancar no quarto e Quinn sentar na cama de forma letárgica, Rachel saberia que o senhor Fabray ameaçava a ex-esposa em aceita-lo de volta. _

_A partir daí, a loura passou a ter momentos de distração e mesmo quando Rachel lhe oferecia qualquer tipo de ajuda, Quinn negava haver algo errado. _

A coreografia que a Treinadora ordenava para seu grupo de líderes era (sempre) trabalhosa e relativamente difícil. Algumas vezes, até perigosa como da vez em que Sue queria atirar alguém por um canhão. Percebendo o medo de suas companheiras e também temendo por ser escolhida, Quinn, após longas horas de conversa e a promessa de passos que as fariam ganhar outro campeonato, conseguiu com que Sue desistisse da ideia e deixar que a loura cuidasse do resto.

Foram semanas de preparo e mesmo Quinn sentia todo o corpo (e a alma) cansado, além de sua frustração de ter apenas os horários entre as aulas para ver Rachel. Contudo, a jovem líder levou seu grupo a vitória como prometido.

Como sempre, as apresentações das líderes de torcida era algo de âmbito nacional e todas os meios de comunicação transmitiam o torneio. Rachel quis ir junto da loura, mas esta a lembrou de seus milhares de afazeres e prometeu voltar em breve com o troféu em mãos. A morena fez beiço, mas aceitou ficar em casa junto dos pais assistindo a competição.

E no momento em que as torcedoras de McKinley foram anunciadas e a câmera foi aproximando-se de Quinn (sempre na frente) junto de Brittany e Santana, cada uma em um lado da garota, Rachel não conseguiu mais conter as emoções. Leroy abraçava a filha e juntos choravam copiosamente e balbuciavam palavras incompreensíveis. Hiram, já acostumado com o comportamento nada normal de sua família, comia pipoca despreocupadamente enquanto dava um gole ou outro em seu suco.

Não é preciso reafirmar a apresentação incrível que elas fizeram e os aplausos que duraram três minutos inteiros (Rachel cronometrou para futuras referências). E logo que Quinn e seu esquadrão sairam da tela e os comerciais tiveram início, o telefone de Rachel tocou fazendo a morena agir como um furacão em busca do aparelho que havia sido esquecido no quarto, na mesinha de cabeceira.

"_FOI MARAVILHOSO!" Berrou Rachel ainda com voz embargada. "COM A MÚSICA CERTA E SUA VOZ MELODIOSA, ATÉ BARBRA ESTARIA ORGULHOSA!" Em algum lugar do térreo, Hiram gritava lembrando que o telefone foi inventado justamente para acabar com as distâncias facilitando a comunicação e acabando com a necessidade de berrar para poder ser ouvido. "Sinto muito por elevar minha voz, Quinn. Como acabo de ser avisada, não era necessário. Além de poder comprometer meu futuro na Broadway, eu poderia ter prejudicado sua audição. Sei como posso alcançar notas altas sem realmente perceber quando excitada." _

"_Tudo bem, eu meio que esperava e deixei o telefone longe o suficiente para ouvi-la, mas não para ficar surda." Disse divertida. "Ainda não anunciaram o grupo vencedor, mas queria falar logo com você." _

"_Óbvio que vocês ganharam, Quinn. Prestei atenção nos demais competidores e cronometrei cada apresentação. Apenas outros dois grupos foram igualmente bons, mas vocês demonstraram maior habilidade e a coreografia nova foi realmente bem pensada. Se os jurados são tão observadores como devem ser, acredito que darão o primeiro lugar à vocês." _

"_Obrigada, Rachel." A morena podia imaginar o sorriso que a loura, com certeza, dava. "Só um minuto. Brittany está, literalmente, subindo em mim para tomar o telefone e falar com você." Foi possível ouvir Quinn explicar a dançarina sobre alguma conversa antiga que elas devem ter tido sobre não atrapalhar alguém ao telefone a menos que realmente necessário. Então Brittany desculpou-se, o que foi aceito por Quinn que lhe passou o telefone._

"_Oi, El!" Disse Brittany excitada. "Sinto muito atrapalhar seu telefone com Q, mas eu também sinto sua falta e queria falar com você." _

"_Tudo bem, Ny. Quinn não deveria ter brigado com você." _

"_Ela não brigou. Q nunca briga comigo. Ela me disse que pessoas educadas como eu não atrapalham o telefonema dos outros, mas que ela entendia que eu realmente queria muito, muito falar com você também. Então ela me passou o telefone e está me abraçando agora. Eu realmente gosto dos abraços de Q, me lembram marshmallows, unicórnios e brincadeiras."_

"_Eu também gosto bastante dos abraços de Quinn. E os seus, Ny."_

"_Santana também quer falar com você." Mas Rachel pode ouvir a negação da latina em querer falar com ela. Sorriu divertida. _

"_Eu não queria falar com você e nem sinto sua falta." Disse Santana logo que o telefone lhe foi, forçadamente, passado. Rachel sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir a represália por parte de Brittany e Quinn. "Ok, ok. Olá, miniatura de gente. Estamos bem, obrigada. Apenas sem ar das diversas piruetas que fizemos e, com certeza, diminuímos mais dos nossos anos de vida. E você? Pronta para voltar para a terra do anões? Algum gnomo parente seu estabeleceu contato?"_

"_Estou muitíssima bem, Santana, obrigada por perguntar. Como eu dizia para Quinn, vocês, com certeza, ficaram em primeiro lugar. Foi uma belíssima apresentação. E não, não vou voltar para nenhuma terra fictícia da qual nunca fiz parte e não tenho gnomos como parentes, mas adoraria entrar em contado com um. Espero que vocês descansem bem antes de retornar para casa e que retornem logo e, em segurança."_

"_Conversar com você sempre me dá náuseas e dor de cabeça, Berry." Grunhiu. "Não se aventure nas terras mágicas sozinha. Ficaremos um bom tempo de molho até podermos sentir de novo nossos membros. Tente não arranjar confusão com um gremlin ou sei lá o quê."_

"_Obrigada pela preocupação, Santana."_

"_Tanto faz." E gritou por Quinn que apenas grunhiu e voltou a ter o controle do aparelho._

"_Santana também sentiu sua falta. Na verdade, eu ia ligar apenas depois que anunciassem o vencedor, mas ela jogou o celular na minha cabeça e disse que ligasse para ter certeza de que você a viu fazendo os passos certos que nos levariam a vitória." Rachel deu risadinhas. "Como se não tivesse sido eu a pensar nesses passos." Murmurou a loura. "Preciso desligar, mas logo ligarei novamente. Provavelmente, em alguns minutos. E, provavelmente, não conseguirei formar frases coerentes." _

"_Vá receber seu prêmio, Quinn. Estarei com o telefone em mãos." _

"_Apenas saiba que ganhando ou não, a apresentação foi feita pensada em você, Rachel." Falou suave. _

Rachel parecia confortável sentada no sofá assistindo Funny Girl (nem mesmo a morena deveria saber quantas vezes ela viu e reviu esse filme). Quinn aproximou-se, sentando ao lado dela. A TV estava no mudo, o que era estranho visto que Rachel reclamava de qualquer barulho externo que atrapalhasse Barbra simplesmente aparecendo na tela.

"Não vai aumentar?" Perguntou Quinn.

"Não consigo." A loura franziu o cenho confusa. O controle estava sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Você precisa usar o controle, Rachel." Disse tentando soar divertida.

A morena pegou o controle, mas mesmo apertando exasperadamente o botão do volume, a TV continuava no mudo. Rachel jogou o controle sobre o sofá voltando a sentar ereta, de braços cruzados.

"Hey. O que há de errado?" Perguntou surpresa com o comportamento da morena.

"Temos pouco tempo!" Disse exasperada fazendo menção de levantar, mas sendo barrada pelo corpo da loura.

"Pare de falar tão vagamente, Rachel." Rachel fungou aborrecida por estar presa entre o sofá e Quinn. "Que tempo é esse?"

"O seu. Ou talvez o meu. Não sei dizer exatamente quem invadiu o espaço de quem."

"E o que acontece quando acabar o tempo?" A morena mordeu o lábio inferior e Quinn soube que seja lá qual fosse a resposta, não iria gostar. "Rachel?"

"Eu não sei, Quinn."

"Quanto tempo temos?"

O barulho da TV encheu o cômodo.

**Perdão pelo tamanho, mas dizem que este não é documento, né? O que vale é a intenção. Anyway, é muita pressão e, como já dito e repetido, estou numa fase terrível para escrever. Tou 'espreme pra sair'. Espero poder, em breve, ainda esse mês, poder postar o próximo capítulo. Adianto logo que estamos perto do fim. TCHAN-RAAAAAM. Porém, não rufem os tambores... ainda. Sorrisos.**

**Sim, aceito sugestões, críticas (construtivas), elogios, amor, o que vier. Tudo com respeito, claro. **


End file.
